Hidden Behind the Mask
by Moonlight-ah
Summary: He's famous and has it all. But at a new school, the one thing he wants is out of his reach. Does he risk his mask he created in order to find happiness? YukixTohru.
1. Yuki Sohma

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine! I also do not own the song I mentioned here. I love the song, and listened to it while writing this chapter! (Storm-Super Junior.)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all! New Story! This idea has been in my head for a while now and I finally managed to get it typed! Let me know what you think! **

Summary: He's famous and has it all. But at a new school, the one thing he wants is out of his reach. Does he risk his mask he created in order to find happiness? YukixTohru.

He watched the tree fade and melt into one another as they traveled down the road. His head laid against the cold window, watching the rain droplets silently fall. It was pouring outside, the clouds black and huge rolling across the sky. He sighed and let the coolness of the window dull his throbbing head. He was never in the same town more then once. He had everything, yet he had no friends to call his own.

"Lighten up."

He looked at his cousin Shigure who also happened to be his manager on the road. Shigure annoyed the hell out of him most of the time, but he was secretly glad he wasn't alone all the time. "I don't see why I'm enrolled to go to school here. Especially after you have me do a damn concert."

"You need to finish, we can't keep home schooling you."

"I'll get mobbed Shigure. Did you ever think of that?"

"Please, you know you enjoy it! They can't mob you during class! Besides you'll have Kyo and Haru with you."

The stupid cat and Haru? Was Shigure trying to torture him? Even more major annoyances. He sighed again and went back to watching the rain as the limo picked up speed down the dirt road. He hadn't been to his hometown in years. He was Yuki Sohma, a famous international singer, with an angel like voice. He had piercing grey eyes and a mess of silver hair on top of his head. He was a quiet teenager, preferring to be left alone most of the time.

Yuki shut his eyes and pictured his first day back as a senior in high school. He could picture getting mobbed and ruining his family's secret. No one would leave him alone. It's not Haru and Kyo would do anything about it. He was scared to go and had literally begged Shigure to keep him away from mobs of fans.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt the limo pull to a stop in front of the stadium. He sighed for the one-hundredth time as he gazed at all the girls lined up on the sidewalk. He stepped out of the car and tuned out the screams. He let the rain hit his face, smiling. When it rained, he truly felt peace. Shigure put a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Meet and greet some fans before we go in okay? I need to go see if your brother is here."

He nodded and watched Shigure slither over to the entrance after smiling and making a few girls faint. He rolled his eyes and strolled over to the sides to sign a few autographs and pose for pictures. He was used to it, and plastered on a false smile. On the inside, he hated it. Everything about him was fake. He sighed and scanned over the crowd. He furrowed his eyebrows when he locked eyes with a girl standing off to the side of the sidewalk, clearly confused as to what was going on. He shuddered as her deep ocean blue eyes gazed at him. She had long flowing brown hair that wrapped around her back and was held up by two blue ribbons. He was amazed she wasn't screaming like the rest of the fan girls. He was entranced by those eyes and couldn't break eye contact with her. Her purple and grey umbrella sheltered her from the rain as she spun it around in her hands.

He titled his head. He wanted to know her. He took a few steps over to her, clearly intending to reach out and grab her hand to introduce himself to her. A hand jerked his shoulder back and dragged him to the entrance of the concert hall. "Come on Yuki, we need to get ready."

"But-"

"No buts! Come on!"

He turned his head back to the blue-eyed brunette to see her smiling at him. He felt his heart leap inside his chest. He gave her a genuine smile, hoping he would see her again. He watched her turn and walk away. He felt his heart leap again as he gazed at the top of her umbrella. It had tiny little grey mice all over it.

Shigure dragged him inside and pushed him into a dressing room, and ordered him to get ready and relax before the show in two hours. Yuki heard the door lock behind him, and shouting down the hallway. Yuki slumped over to the couch in the room and sat down. He loved singing, and music gave him an escape. He hated all the consequences of being a singer. Even though he had it all, he wanted simpler things in life. When he shut his eyes, the girls blue eyes pounced inside his mind, slowly taking over his every thought. Who was she? Why was she different then every other girl? Was she not a fan of his? Why was she smiling at him? Was this a girl who actually liked mice?

It wasn't long before he was dragged out of his thoughts and into a green room to get his mic before going out to perform. His mind was jumbled and soon all he could do on stage was scan the crowd for the girl. She stood out to him, and he wanted to know why. He wanted to know why those blue eyes continued to haunt his thoughts.

The first half of the show went agonizingly slow for him. Even though he performed like he always did, his insides felt sad and lazy. He sighed in relief when he was signaled for intermission. When the curtains closed and his mic was turned off, he almost hightailed it out into the crowd.

"Brother no! You can't go out there!"

"Why not?"

Ayame grabbed his shoulder and dragged him away from the doors leading to the exit. "Intermission is almost done! You only have a few minutes before you're back on."

"It doesn't matter right now Ayame."

"Why? What's so important? You need to finish your show first!"

Yuki paused before he sighed and flipped his earpiece back on. "I'm going I'm going."

He stalked away from his brother, not noticing the worry painted in his eyes. He took a seat on a chair set up in the middle of the stage, ready to perform for the second half of the show. He heard the crowd die out and the music start. He began singing as the curtains opened. It was a slow song, and Yuki shut his eyes, letting the music absorb him. He thought about the blue eyes that seemed to speak to his very soul. No one knew the meaning behind his song, and just thought it was another song he wrote for his album. He had put all his emotion in this song, and to be honest it was his favorite. When he finished the last note, he looked out into the crowd, smiling at the applause. He was shocked to see the girl from earlier in the front row smiling at him, clapping along with the rest of the audience. He gazed at her face, shocked to see her gazing back at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her for the rest of the night. Even after he bowed and thanked the audience at the end of the show, he still couldn't break his line of vision away from her. He watched as the crowd dispersed from the hall. He jumped off the stage and made it to the brunette. He grabbed her hand and tugged making her spin around. She watched him, waiting for an explanation of why he held her back.

He stumbled over his words at first before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, have we met before? You look so familiar to me."

He smiled a shy smile and shook her head. "No, we haven't met."

"Then by all means, I apologize. My name Is Yuki Sohma."

She giggled, "I believe everyone knows who you are."

He grinned at her, feeling his heart flutter inside his chest. "May I ask your name?"

"My name is-"

"Yuki! Come on! We have to go!" Shigure yelled from the stage.

Yuki sighed, "Not now Shigure."

"Yuki, it's not good to harass the fans. Let the poor girl go."

Yuki twitched. The brunette only giggled again and let go of his hand. "I should probably go. I don't want to get you in trouble."

She started to walk away before he grabbed her hand. "You name! You forgot to tell me your name!"

She turned her head back and smiled. "Tohru Honda."


	2. Day In the Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine! I also do not own the song (Let's not-Super Junior K.R.Y)

**Author's note: Italics are text messages and other messages, along with flashbacks.**

Recap: Yuki twitched. The brunette only giggled again and let go of his hand. "I should probably go. I don't want to get you in trouble."

She started to walk away before he grabbed her hand. "Your name! You forgot to tell me your name!"

She turned her head back and smiled. "Tohru Honda."

Yuki felt the breath in his lungs abruptly leave as she smiled at him. Her pearly white teeth glistened against the lights from the concert hall. She gripped his hand tightly in her own, "I hope I'll see you again Sohma-kun."

He nodded his head, "I will-"

"Yuki! Come on!"

He hissed, "Damn it, they never leave me alone around here."

Tohru giggled, and it made Yuki's heart leap. Her laugh was quiet and small, but cute. It brought a real smile to his face. She slipped something in his hand before kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Wonderful concert Sohma-kun, see you later."

He let her hand go and watched as she walked to the exit of the hall. He watched the shiny waterfall of brown hair sway back and forth against her back with each step she took. It saddened him to see her walk away. It wasn't until she was gone completely that he looked down at the palm of his hand to see a paper with handwriting on it. It had her name, and phone number on it, complete with a smiley face at the end. He grinned, he wanted to know her, wanted to befriend her, and he wanted her to know the real him.

He was quiet in the limo, staring out the window and retracing the girls face in his mind over and over again. He had spaced out when his brother and cousin both tried to talk to him about starting school the following Monday. He didn't care; he just wanted to see her again.

He took out his phone and typed in the number he had received. After saving the number, he texted a message to her, hoping she was still up.

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Tohru? Tohru Honda? This is Yuki Sohma._

_Sms: Tohru Honda: Hello Sohma-kun! Couldn't wait huh?_

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Lol, no I guess I couldn't. What are you up to?_

_Sms: Tohru Honda: Was listening to one of your CDs and writing actually._

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: So you actually listen to my music? _

_Sms: Tohru Honda: Why else would I be at your concert silly? _

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: True, true, say, I have a question for you._

_Sms: Tohru Honda: What's up?_

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Are you busy tomorrow? I haven't been in this town for a while and well…_

_Sms: Tohru Honda: Lol, you want to hang out with me? Seriously? _

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Why wouldn't I? You seem interesting! :) haha._

_Sms: Tohru Honda: I guess I am. Sure! When and where? _

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Do you know the forest on the outskirts of town? We could hang out there, where no one would try to mob me._

_Sms: Tohru Honda: You're funny Sohma-kun, I would love to. Does noon work? _

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Perfect! See you then!_

_Sms: Tohru Honda: Sleep well Sohma-kun. See you tomorrow! _

"YUKI!"

Yuki snapped his head up and looked at the two older men in front of him. They were both staring at him with curious looks on their faces. He cringed, already slapping himself mentally for what he could have said out loud to make them stare. "What?"

"Who are you talking to? Is it a girl?"

Yuki's eyebrow twitched. As if he had the intention of telling them about Tohru. He would never hear the end of it from all their teasing. "None of your concern."

"Come now Yuki! You can trust us!"

"Please brother?"

Yuki just crossed his arms and turned to look out the window again. It was still raining. The moon's light shined onto the window, showing the raindrops that were racing to fall to the edge of the window. He let his eyes shut, and he smiled when Tohru infiltrated his mind. It would be weird to others how they don't know each other, and yet he was obsessed with her. He felt a connection to her, and he knew she felt it too.

THE NEXT DAY:

Tohru leaned up against a tree, one of her headphones hung loose while the other pounded out the music she was listening to. It was one of his songs. His music spoke to her; she could tell he was lonely. It showed in all his lyrics. She pondered what could have made him so sad when he wrote.

She looked up at the crinkling of leaves and bark to see Yuki approaching her. He had the widest smile on his face when he locked eyes with her. His grey eyes were lit up, excited and his silver hair swayed slowly with the wind. The sun fell down on them, making the forest around them bright and full of life.

She playfully looked at her watch; "I thought you weren't going to make it there for a minute."

He laughed when he got closer to her, "My cousins wouldn't leave me alone. They all wanted to know why I was talking to you yesterday."

"What did you tell them?"

He shrugged, "How can I tell them anything when there's nothing to tell yet? I want to get to know you first."

Tohru grinned, "Where's the fun in that? It could be a mystery!"

"But I want to unravel that mystery. Want to walk?"

She shook her head, and took her headphone out of her ear so she could turn her Ipod off. He quickly caught what song she was listening to and smiled. "I still find it difficult to believe that you really love my music."

Tohru looked up at the boy who always seemed to smile, yet not smile. "Your music speaks to me. I can relate to it."

He raised an eyebrow as they started to walk. Not wanting to make the day sour, he asked her questions. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 17, and a senior in high school. What about you?"

"The same. Starting Monday I'll be attending your school actually."

She bit her lip, "You have fun with that. You're really popular there."

He flinched, "Great…"

Tohru laughed, "Favorite color?"

"Purple and G-

"Grey?" She asked with a smile.

He grinned back at her, "How did you know?"

"Those are my favorites too!"

Yuki tapped his chin as he thought about a few more questions. "Favorite animal?"

Tohru blushed, "Promise not to think I'm weird?"

"Depends on what you say."

"I really like mice and rats."

"Mice and rats?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry I know it's weird. I'm not like most girls."

He looked at her with a smile in his eyes, "I happen to like different."

They continued to walk and got to know each other, talking about the past, his career, life, future plans. He pointed small animals out to her and made jokes, melting on the inside every time she laughed. They walked to a small garden and sat on the ground, staring up at the trees that towered over them. "Tohru? You know you can call me Yuki, you don't have to be so formal."

She fidgeted in her spot, "Are you sure?"

He nodded. It felt nice to be more open about his life with this girl. He was never this open with his own family. There was something about Tohru that made his heart beat faster. He didn't want the feeling to stop or disappear. He couldn't break his sight away from her perfect face either. It felt incomplete when he wasn't marveling how cute her nose was, or how her smile made his heart want to leap out of his chest and fly around in circles.

"Okay…Yuki."

He grinned, and laughed, "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

Her blush increased tenfold, "A couple of times."

He looked up at the clouds, feeling at peace. He didn't notice Tohru get up and move right next to him. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath and pulled out her Ipod, playing the song she was listening to earlier, "Why do you sound so sad when you sing? Your lyrics are deep, like you've been hurt before."

He paused for a minute before looking away. No one had ever really deciphered his feelings like that, and it was a bit startling for him. How was it that this girl understood him when he barely understood himself?

"I have been…it's…really complicated."

"I didn't mean to pry! I've just…always found peace listening to your music, and it saddens me that someone like you has been hurt so much. I can't really explain it, I care about you, and even though we just met I feel…"

"A connection?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

He turned towards her, and let the pain show in his eyes. Her breathing slowed as she looked at his beautiful face. "I feel it too."

She blushed, and let her head drop. She swayed to the music, and shut her eyes. Yuki watched her, his face completely turned to the side when she started to sing. Her voice was beautiful; it immediately made his heart skip a beat. He sang along with her, the two turning to look at each other when they reached the ending of the song. They stared at each other's eyes, freezing ice blue meeting smoldering silver grey. Their bodies were slightly touching, and their breathing sped up. Yuki let his mouth drop, "You're amazing."

She put her hands out in front of her, "No! I'm not good at all! You're so much better then I am!"

"Don't be so modest Tohru."

She blushed again, and looked up at the sky, "The sun is setting so soon."

Yuki looked up with her, "Is it bad that I don't want the day to end?"

"Not at all. It was fun!" Tohru said standing up.

He watched her adjust her sweater before smiling down at him. He pulled himself up, "Can I walk you home?"

She stepped back a bit, hesitant to answer. "I thought you didn't want to be mobbed by fans."

"If I'm with you, I really don't mind."

"I'll be okay Yuki, you don't have to worry about me, I'm not that important."

She turned away from him before he reached out and grabbed her hand. It was soft, and fit in his large calloused ones perfectly. He laced their fingers together, intent on keeping her next to him. He heard her breath still at the touch, "Please? It wouldn't feel right letting you walk home alone."

She turned and smiled at him again, making his knees buckle. "Only if you truly want to."

He walked up to her side and tugged her along the path, "Trust me, I do."

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the long update! Gahh! Review please! I'll update soon! Chapter 16 for That Little Red Notebook will be up soon as well! Until Next time! **


	3. Falling for Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine!

Recap: "I'll be okay Yuki, you don't have to worry about me, I'm not that important."

She turned away from him before he reached out and grabbed her hand. It was soft, and fit in his large calloused ones perfectly. He laced their fingers together, intent on keeping her next to him. He heard her breath still at the touch, "Please? It wouldn't feel right letting you walk home alone."

She turned and smiled at him again, making his knees buckle. "Only if you truly want to."

He walked up to her side and tugged her along the path, "Trust me, I do."

The two walked through the streets, Yuki mainly keeping his eyes on her, and her hand gripped tightly in his. She blushed at this and tried to still her beating heart. She couldn't believe he was holding her hand. Hell, she couldn't believe they had so much in common either. It felt nice to be able to connect to a person like this again. She flinched, thinking of old memories that had been seared into her mind. He squeezed her hand, "Something wrong?"

"No, just thinking."

He watched her smile with her mouth, but not with her eyes. He frowned at her, immediately upset that the gorgeous girl next to him had a reason to be sad. "I know we don't really know each other yet, but I really like you Tohru, and you can tell me anything."

The smile on her face reached her eyes slightly; bringing some life back into the ice blue orbs that usually sparkled. "I appreciate that Yuki. But I don't want to complicate your life even further."

He stopped walking, making her stop along side him, "How would you complicate my life?"

She sighed, "Yuki, you're a famous singer, and have literally every girl throwing themselves at you. You don't need a girl who's broken inside meddling with your wonderful life."

He stared at her face smiling, "You have it wrong Tohru."

"How do I have it wrong? Come Monday, you probably won't even notice that I exist."

He laughed, "I'm not that shallow. You're different Tohru, and I like that. Can I confess something to you?"

She nodded. He looked down at their joined hands and sighed, "You're my first true friend."

Her eyes widened, "That can't be right…how am I your first true friend?"

"Most people don't care to get to know me past my singing. Most people would want to use me for money, or date me for looks and not what's on the inside. I've never had this much in common with another person. You're different, and somehow I just know you won't treat me like that."

She smiled and squeezed his hands, "Yuki. I'm honored to be your friend."

He grinned back at her, "I hope you realize, that you can tell me anything. I'll be there for you, no matter where I am."

She tugged him along, "Thank you Yuki. You're really sweet."

They walked together, Yuki keeping his head down to avoid being seen by teenage girls. Soon, just as the sun was about to dip under the horizon, they reached her apartment. He insisted on walking her up to her floor and door, to make sure she was safe. "Yuki! I'll be okay!"

"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't make sure?"

She laughed when they reached her door on the second floor. It was silent inside her home. Yuki looked down at her quizzically, "Are your parents home?"

She stared up at him, hesitant to answer, "Uh- No. No they're not."

He watched her head drop and her aura tense. He panicked on the inside, wondering what he did to offend her. He tipped her chin up and tried to read past her eyes. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No! No! Of course not! I'm being silly please don't mind me. I'll see you in school tomorrow right?"

He nodded, "Would you mind if I stuck to you all day, and everyday?"

She giggled and squeezed his hand, "I don't mind at all. Why don't you meet me in the courtyard tomorrow morning?"

"Of course I will."

She smiled up at him and blushed when he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the jaw. "Good night Tohru."

"Night Yuki."

He watched her enter into the apartment and didn't move until she shut the door and locked it. It was strange, it didn't look that big for a family, more like one or two people. Did she live alone? Did she live with another person? He walked away from the door, slowly down the hall, absorbed in his thoughts as he walked out into the night. He cringed hearing some fans call his name. "Shit. I could've been more discreet."

"Yea, you could've prince."

He looked up to see Kyo and Haru appear next to him. "Why are you two here?"

"Following you. You really don't get how to be in public without people recognizing you, do you?"

"I was walking her home. No one even saw me until you two showed up."

Yuki turned to walk away until he caught sight of Tohru in her window. He heard some of his music flow out of the window and he smiled. Her voice on top of his was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Tohru Honda huh?"

"You know her?"

Kyo shrugged, "She's the quiet one at school. Don't know her that much really."

Haru looked up at her, "She doesn't really talk to people either. I can bet that no one really knows a thing about her."

Yuki just stared, "That's one more."

His cousins watched him start to walk off down the sidewalk, quieting singing to himself. Shutting his eyes, he let the sound of her voice wrap around him, warming his soul. The full moon shined down on him, his shadow dancing along beside him. He felt at peace for once without the rain. He could feel his heart being stitched up a piece at a time by this girl. He didn't realize it now, but he was falling for her. She fit him, completed him. He wanted her by his side, and he wanted it to happen naturally. The question was…could he wait for her to fall for him in return and expect her to stay once she found out his true side?

THE NEXT MORNING:

Yuki stood in the courtyard, his cousins in front of him talking. Girls had already bombarded him the moment he stepped foot onto school grounds, declaring their love and asking for his autograph. Kyo and Haru had to pull girls back to keep them from hugging him. Yuki shut his eyes and leaned back against a tree, waiting for Tohru to show up. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps approaching. "Yuki!"

He smiled, "Good morning Tohru!"

She stopped in front of him, trying to adjust her bows in her hair. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, was I too long?"

He leaned forward and grinned, "Not at all. Although, maybe we should start walking to school together."

She laughed, "You're funny Yuki. You don't need to do that."

"It means I get to spend more time with you if I do."

"Yuki, we have to go to class." Haru said peering over at the two.

Yuki looked up at his cousins, "Tohru, this is Kyo and Haru Sohma, my cousins."

Kyo looked at the girl standing next to Yuki, and blushed, "You're in our class right?"

She only nodded and looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. The three boys looked at each other, puzzled. Yuki grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

The four got to class to meet a fan club of girls waiting right by the door for Yuki. Tohru gritted her teeth and went to her seat, leaving Yuki standing by the door frowning. "Yuki! Yuki!"

He blocked out the girls yelling and went to go sit next to Tohru, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine Yu-"

3 girls decided to crowd around him, blocking her line of sight from him. She sighed, and let her blue eyes close, trying to calm herself. She knew it would be like this, which is why she was so hesitant to let him know much of her life. As much as she wanted to be angry that her only friend was so famous, she couldn't. It wasn't his fault. She barely knew him, yet it felt as if they belonged together. Envy burned through her body seeing girls crowd around him, and try to touch his hair and arms. Didn't they know that he was hers? She mentally slapped herself; she would not allow herself to fall for him. She wouldn't hurt get hurt again, not after what happened the last time. When the teacher called the class to attention, she sighed and looked at him. She didn't want to fall for him, but she knew she already had.

**Author's note: Filler Chapter! Next one will be up soon! I'm halfway done writing chapter 16 for that Little Red Notebook! That too shall be up soon! I will finally have a weekend to just sit and write, so I may get a few other chapters posted! Review! Until Next time! **


	4. The rain brings them Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine!

Recap: Envy burned through her body seeing girls crowd around him, and try to touch his hair and arms. Didn't they know that he was hers? She mentally slapped herself; she would not allow herself to fall for him. She wouldn't hurt get hurt again, not after what happened the last time. When the teacher called the class to attention, she sighed and looked at him. She didn't want to fall for him, but she knew she already had.

The days continued on like this, and Yuki finally understood what Kyo and Haru both meant by the shy one and how no one knew anything about her. She didn't talk at lunch, and she kept to herself in class. At first he wondered what he did to offend her to get a result like this. He observed her, watched her in the mornings when girls would crowd around him. He smiled when he saw the jealously in her blue eyes. It was cute that she was envious of other girls, but she shouldn't have to be. Didn't she realize yet that he didn't care about them?

He hadn't gotten to talk to his friend in weeks. He would try and wait for her before class, only to have his cousins' drag him when the bell rang. She would show up a minute later, upset that he never waited. She always disappeared for lunch, and for days, he tried in vain to figure out her hiding spot but turn up with no clues. At the end of class, he tried to catch her before she dashed off for home, but never had to chance what with all the fans rushing him. No texts, no calls. He was getting upset with having his only friend taken away from him right when he found her.

He would snap at his cousins, and hide in his room, calling her and waiting for her to reply to him. The day finally came three weeks later when he was home on a Saturday, refusing to talk to anyone. He sat on his bed, writing new lyrics for a song when his phone vibrated on his desk. He lunged for it, knowing that only one other person had the number and would try to contact him. He grinned down at the message.

_Sms: Tohru Honda: You don't give up do you?_

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Finally! You've been avoiding me for weeks now, what gives? _

_Sms: Tohru Honda: I told you that you were popular at school. I just wanted to give you space._

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Don't give me space silly girl! Haven't I told you that I don't care about the other girls? _

_Sms: Tohru Honda: Yes, you did, but it still doesn't change. Especially with the rumors I heard. _

Yuki raised an eyebrow at that. What rumors? What could've possibly pushed her away from him so much in so little time?

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: What rumors? _

_Sms: Tohru Honda: You didn't hear? It's passed through the halls that you already got yourself a girlfriend._

Yuki slapped his forehead, "Really Tohru?"

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: I don't have a girlfriend Tohru…_

_Sms: Tohru Honda: I figured that was true, but I couldn't be sure. _

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: I miss you, so much. _

Tohru bit her lip at the message, wondering how to reply. She rubbed her arms as she stared down at her phone. "How do I even say something to that? Damn it Yuki." She took a few minutes, trembling when she finally responded to the message that blew up her screen. Her shaky hands pressed the send key, and she let out a breath afterwards.

_Sms: Tohru Honda: I miss you too Yuki. _

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Can I come see you?_

_Sms: Tohru Honda: I don't think that's a good idea…_

Yuki grit his teeth. It was pouring outside, and even the rain couldn't calm him. He wanted to see her, and he wanted to see her now. He missed her, and her precious quiet laugh.

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Please? _

He didn't wait for a response from her. Envisioning the town, he mapped out the path to get to her apartment. Grabbing his jacket, he ran down the stairs and past his cousins who smiled at him. "Going to see Tohru?"

"Took you long enough you stupid rat."

Yuki paused at the door, "I don't know when I'll be back."

Shigure only laughed, "Have fun."

Haru stood up and shoved him out, sticking his head out the door too and grinning at him, "Don't come back until both of you are happy and we get to meet her."

"That may be awhile. I don't know why she's avoiding me."

Kyo put his head on top of Haru's, "Damn it, you're so stupid! Just go find out why and come back with her!"

Yuki grinned and ran off, distracted by the thought of finally being able to see the girl who had haunted his mind for the past few weeks. He ran through the rain, letting the drops splash on his face and eyes. It was a quiet rainstorm, the one where it was considered to be raining, but not full out pouring. The clouds weren't black, just a dark grey that instantly matched his eyes. He ran as fast as he could, avoiding eye contact with other people. He only stopped when he reached her building, running inside to her door. He knocked, and waited. His heart beat twice as fast and he wasn't sure if it was from the running or the thought of seeing her without other people around. He had the suspicion that it was the latter one. She opened the door with wide eyes, "Yuki? You're soaked!"

"It's raining outside."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled, "Get in here! I think I have some extra clothes for you to wear while yours dry. I'd hate for you to catch a cold!"

She shut the door behind him, demanding that he take off his shoes and follow her to the bathroom. He did as he was told and followed her through the tiny apartment. In the bathroom, he was met with a sweatshirt and some sweatpants. "Here, these will keep you warm while I dry your clothes."

He smiled at her, "Thank you Tohru."

"Just come back out in the living room when you're done changing."

She left him standing in the bathroom to run to the kitchen and make some tea. He quickly shed his clothes and changed into the dry ones, grinning the entire time. He handed her the pile of wet clothes and watched her throw them into the dryer and then turn around to face him. She crossed her arms, "Why are you here Yuki?"

He grinned at the playful look in her eyes, "I missed you. We needed to talk."

She sighed, "Let's go sit down okay?"

He nodded and followed her to the couch. It faced a huge window, and the rain danced along the edges of the pane, some drops dancing in zigzags while some shot straight down to the bottom. He sat down next to her, frowning when she inched away from him. "What do you want to talk about Yuki?"

Leaning forward, he sighed and let the pain of missing her show through his eyes, "You've been avoiding me Tohru. I wait for you in the morning, and you never show up until the bell rings. I try to find you at lunch and you just completely vanish, and I never get the chance to catch you when school is over. You avoid my phone calls, my texts, and I want to know why."

She pulled her legs up to meet her chest, "Why would you go to such lengths to try and talk to me?"

"You still don't get that I care about you do you?"

She chuckled, "I guess I don't."

Yuki looked around, "Tohru, do you live here alone?"

Her mouth opened, about ready to form a reply when she shut her mouth and looked away. Why was he so damn persistent? Couldn't he leave well enough alone? She was trying to save herself from the hurt again. Her heart had leapt out of her chest when she saw him soaked to the bone, standing there panting on her doorstep. He had come to see her, even running through a storm. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath before smiling a bit. "Yes."

"Why?"

"It's…complicated."

He grabbed her hand and looked at her, grinning when she turned her face to meet his. God, how long had it been since he saw her smile, her little button nose or her soul searching icy blue eyes? "Complicated is my middle name."

His silver eyes never broke away from hers as she debated whether to tell him her life story. It looked as if he wasn't going to move until he got his answers either. "My dad died when I was really little, I never knew him that well."

He frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that. It's still sad to lose a parent."

She sighed again, "About three years ago, I was at school, and I got a message saying that my mother had been killed in a car accident."

His eyes widened, "Tohru, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Yuki, she's resting in peace, and I still go visit her. At first I lived with my grandfather. Most of my other family hated me, so I couldn't ask them. At the time, one other person knew what had happened and took me in."

"A friend?"

"My first boyfriend actually. Things were fine at first, and he was really nice."

Yuki narrowed his eyes, "What happened to make you live alone?"

"We got into very bad arguments with each other. He ended up hitting me a few times and then cheated on me. My grandfather managed to get me this apartment, and I work third shift to keep the payments up. I still hear from my ex from time to time, begging me to come back."

He had never wanted to hug someone so much in his life. She lost her parents, and had to go through that hell? No wonder she didn't try to talk to people at school. "Tohru."

"It's fine. You don't need to be worried about me Yuki."

"It's not worry, it's sadness. A girl like you shouldn't have to deal with all of this at such a young age."

"I know, but it happened."

He bit his lip, "Thank you for trusting me enough to let me in."

"You're my friend, and it feels good to get it off my chest."

"Can I confess something to you as well?"

"Of course. You know that."

"Well its one of the reasons why I don't have friends."

She tilted her head to the side, confused by his words. She still could not fathom how he didn't have friends. She nodded her head, "Go on Yuki."

"It's better if I show you."

"Show me?"

He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, feeling the familiar pain of transforming into one of the cursed from the zodiac. Her eyes widened when she looked down through the poof of smoke and saw a tiny little grey rat with black eyes staring up at her. His little paws were crossed and he could see his little body shake in fear of rejection and terror. "Yu-Yuki?


	5. An Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine! I also do not own the song (What If- Super Junior KRY Feat. Sungmin).

Recap: "It's better if I show you."

"Show me?"

He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, feeling the familiar pain of transforming into one of the cursed from the zodiac. Her eyes widened when she looked down through the poof of smoke and saw a tiny little grey rat with black eyes staring up at her. His little paws were crossed and she could see his little body shake in fear of rejection and terror. "Yu-Yuki?"

She stared down at the rat sitting upon a pile of clothes. She wasn't horrified like a normal person would be. She was only startled that he actually transformed into her favorite animal. "Is that really you?"

He bristled his fur, "Unfortunately yes. I get it if you're disgusted with me and want me to-"

He felt himself being picked up and squished against a chest. Tohru squealed in delight, "You're so cute!"

"Wh-what?"

She hugged him against her chest, swinging her body from side to side, "I can't believe it! You're so cute in this form!"

A pink tint showed through the grey fur on his cheeks, "You think this form is cute?"

She giggled and leveled her hands so that he was in front of her face now. "You don't like it?"

He chuckled and rubbed his tiny paws together, "Not really."

She grinned and kissed the little tip of his nose, making the pink tint turn red. "Well I do."

She gently put him down besides the pile of clothes on the couch. "When do you change back?"

"Right now."

A poof of smoke filled the room, and Tohru turned her eyes, allowing him to dress without attention. She turned back when he placed a hand on her shoulder. She only raised an eyebrow at him before grabbing his hand, "I suppose you want to explain how you can transform into a adorable little rat right?"

He looked down at their joined hands, "I'm actually one of the cursed from the Chinese Zodiac. Only a few certain people in my family possess the curse."

She nodded, intent on learning more, "Continue…"

"Basically, I can't hug a member of the opposite gender or at least touch torsos with them, otherwise I transform into my cursed form, which for me is the sign of the rat."

"Is there anyway to break the curse?"

He blushed, "Well, ah…there is one way."

"Well? Tell me!"

He gripped her hand tightly; "It's admitting your love to someone."

A crimson blush covered her face, and she laughed awkwardly, "Ah…I see."

"My life hasn't been all that easy either. Besides having no friends, and never being in one place for a long time, I never knew my parents, and the head of the Sohma family…well let's just say he's controlling."

"But at least you aren't alone Yuki, you do have family that-"

"Doesn't understand me like you understand me Tohru."

She shut her mouth and sighed, "No one else knows about this curse you have?"

"Besides family, no of course not."

"Then why did you tell me? What makes me so special?"

He put his hand on her cheek grinning, "I trust you. I happen to really like you."

She blushed even harder, " I still don't understand why. There are so many other girls out there."

She didn't get the chance to continue before his lips ghosted over her cheek and next to her ear. Her eyes widened feeling his cool breath hover next to her, "No one is better than you."

"Yuki…"

He leaned away from her, chuckling at her red her cheeks were. She stared at him, still hesitant to let him into her world. He could see her having an internal debate. "Please don't push me away Tohru. I need you."

"I-"

They leaned closer together, their breathing becoming heavier. He could feel his eyes start to shut as he moved closer to close the distance between their lips. Tohru too moved closer, her eyes glazed over. Their lips were about to brush together when a pounding at the door made them leap away to opposite ends of the couch. Tohru put a hand on her chest to still her racing heart.

"I wonder who that could be."

"TOHRU! OPEN UP!"

She cringed against the couch, wrapping her arms around herself. Yuki looked at the brunette next to him, "Who is that?"

She shook her head, her eyes half peeked out from the ball she curled herself into, "It's…"

"TOHRU! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Yuki pried her hands away from her legs, "Your ex I take it?"

"Did I forget to mention that he's a bit of a stalker?"

"You may have left that detail out."

The pounding continued before Yuki started to twitch. He got up and over to the door ignoring Tohru's protests for him to stop moving. She hissed at him when he put his hand on the doorknob, "No Yuki! Don't!"

Yuki opened the door to a boy with a thin lanky frame and black hair. Yuki smirked; he at least had some muscle on his body despite his thin frame unlike the guy in front of him. He was Yuki's height, and probably around his age. "Yes?"

The teen's eyes widened, "Yu-Yuki Sohma?"

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know who I am. Why don't you tell me who you are and why you're here."

He peeked his head around Yuki and stared at Tohru, "I'm here for my girlfriend! I finally found her! Grab your things Tohru, we're going home."

Tohru shrank into the couch, "This is my home. I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"

He shook his head, "Tohru, we've been through this."

Yuki moved in his line of sight, "Why don't you leave? It's obvious that she doesn't want you here."

"Why the hell are you even here? Why would you hang out with a girl like her?"

Tohru flinched, and dug her head tighter into her little ball. Yuki bit his lip, hoping she wouldn't be too upset with what he was about to say, "She's my girlfriend, why wouldn't I be here with her?"

Tohru's head shot up and she glared at his back. He chuckled, feeling her eyes bore through him and it made his whole body shiver. The guy standing in front of Yuki was speechless, "Did you say girlfriend?"

"What are you deaf or something? Just leave, the lady doesn't want you here." Yuki said shutting the door in the boys face, locking it afterwards. He strolled over to the couch and sat next to the shocked brunette. "He won't be happy…"

"He'll live," Yuki said.

"On another note, when did you become my boyfriend?"

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of her ball, "What? You don't like that idea?"

Her eyes widened, "I...I…"

He smirked, "Where do you keep your CD's Tohru?"

She pointed over to the bookcase next to the TV. Standing, he strode over to it, and riffled through the collection. He was amazed that she actually owned all of his CD's, even the instrumental one he was looking for. She stood and sat next to him as he put the CD in the stereo and went to the track he wanted. "What's up with this?"

"I want to show you something. I've been working on a new song for the past few weeks."

He grabbed her hand and waited for the song to start before he softly let out the words he had written. Tohru watched him, mesmerized. He always became more open through his music. She shut her eyes; let the music envelope around her. She loved hearing him sing ballads, and it was even more amazing hearing him live. Up close and next to him with no microphones or stereos however, was something she would probably remember for the rest of her life.

He too moved with the music, just letting his heart do the talking. Through the lyrics, he spilled out his soul to the beautiful brunette sitting in front of him. He let his voice loose and sang through the notes, sailing through the words. He grinned hearing Tohru gasp at the measures of music. The instruments behind his voice filled the room, surrounding the two teenagers. He grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly when he hit the high notes of the song.

Soon, he trailed off on the last note, opening his eyes to see her actually smiling again with her eyes. The orbs were darker then usual, but they still sparkled with their natural warmth. "Yuki, that was beautiful."

"It's for you."

Her mouth dropped, "You wrote me a song?"

He nodded and clasped his hands together, "It's how I feel when I don't get to see you or spend time with you."

"I can't believe the famous Yuki Sohma actually wrote me a song."

He smirked, and pulled her close to him, "And kissed you."

"But you-"

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, and shut his eyes. She sat there rigid for a moment before responding back to him. Her own eyes fluttered shut and she put her hands on his shoulders. He placed a hand on her cheek, gently cradling her face. They eventually broke for air, and they stared at each other. Her face was crimson red and his cheeks even held their own little pink blush.

"Hey Tohru you know those rumors at school?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"Well remember how I said they weren't true? Well…I wasn't honest with you."

Her face fell, "Wha-what? Why?"

He smacked himself in the head, "Let me rephrase, they will be true…soon."

Her frown widened on her face, "Who's the girl?"

"Well, she had blue eyes, and long wavy brown hair, and happens to be one of my friends."

She stared at him, not putting the clues together. He chuckled, "Tohru, the rumors will be true, when you agree to be to my girlfriend."

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at his smirk. Did he just ask her out? The silver haired teen in front of her just waited for her answer. His silver eyes shimmered. "Not right now."

He frowned at her, "Why not?"

She shook her head, "I mean, let's try going on a few dates first before we become official."

His eyes lit up, "A few dates?"

She nodded, "After we date for a little bit, I will gladly answer that question for you."

He grinned and laughed as she bobbed up and down in place. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, marveling at the feel of its silkiness. "Will you stop avoiding me at school?"

She giggled, "Yes."

"Will you show me where you go for lunch? It's driving me nuts not knowing."

"Yes!"

He smirked at her, making hers twist in confusion, "What? What's so funny?"

"You looked jealous over the girls at school."

Her eyes widened, "I was so not jealous!"

"Ah! But I think you were! Green replaced your haunting blue eyes."

Did everything that came out of his mouth have to make her swoon? Her heart was beating at a fast pace as he stared at her face. She couldn't figure out why he had such a fascination with her. She was only a plain Jane, who barely ever slept and had a stalker. Oh yea, that's really the type of girl a famous and gorgeous guy like Yuki wanted for his girlfriend.

He tapped her cheek, breaking her out of her thoughts, "Like to space out I take it?"

"Sometimes yea, sorry."

He laughed, "Can this count as a date Tohru?"

"Sure! But will we do?"

"Why don't we just watch a movie?"

"Sounds perfect!"

They sat on her couch, curled up in a blanket and talked about song lyrics. The rain poured down harder outside, starting to flood the streets. Yuki grinned, there was no way he was leaving through that. He frowned feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Sms: Haru Sohma: Well Lover Boy?_

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Well what? We're fine...and don't call me that._

_Sms: Haru Sohma: We can't be curious? Are you even coming home tonight?_

"You can stay tonight Yuki, I don't mind. I don't have to work."

"Ahh!"

She laughed loudly, "What? Did I scare you?"

He grabbed at his chest, "God yes!"

She laughed even harder, "I'm sorry! It's just so funny…lover boy."

He threw his phone down and pinned her to the couch, "No nicknames yet! At least not until I can officially call you my girlfriend!"

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

Yuki smiled, he could see a future with this girl. He could picture waking up to her face every morning and dealing with her clumsiness and sarcasm everyday. He wanted that future too. "You really want me to stay?"

"Sure! I welcome it! It's not like I have work or school or anything."

He looked down at her, "How often do you work Tohru?"

"Third shift on weekdays. I have the weekends off."

"So wait…you work even though you're in school?"

She nodded at him with a downcast look. He shook his head in disbelief. He hated the thought of her working so late at night. "Do you even sleep Tohru?"

"Not really. I use the weekend to catch up on sleep."

"Tohru…"

"Don't you Tohru me Mr. I'm a famous singer."

He grinned at her, "I'll Tohru you all I want and you can't stop me."

She blushed at him, "Why Yuki?"

"Cause, you're just so damn cute when you blush like that."

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?"

He nodded and got off of her and sat back on the couch. "I'll stay anywhere you are Tohru."

"In that case, I'll be right back!"

He watched her leave the room before picking up his phone and sending a message back to Haru.

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Don't plan on me coming home tonight._

_Sms: Haru Sohma: Aww, we don't get to meet her formally tonight? Shigure was looking forward to that…_

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: …Shut up Haru. I'll text you in the morning. _

_Sms: Haru Sohma: Night Lover Boy._

Yuki grit his teeth. His cousins were so damn annoying. Tohru giggled behind him, "Everything alright Lover boy?"

"Hey! I thought we discussed the nicknames!"

"You did, but I never agreed to stop calling you that."

He jumped up, "Oh you're so going to regret that princess."

"Bring it lover boy!"

He chased her from the living room laughing at her soft and melodious giggles. They spent much of the night talking and laughing, and becoming closer. Yuki shed his mask for her, and came out of his shell. Tohru felt herself smiling more through the night, and even though she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. She was falling for him, and there was nothing she could do to stop it this time.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I tried to make this longer and add more detail, so yay! Hope you liked it! Review! **


	6. No More Denying

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine! I also don't own the song in this chapter. (Way back into Love- Super Junior's Kyuhyun and SNSD's Seohyun).

**Author's note: I normally don't add lyrics into stories, but for this, I want to describe the actions when they sing, so I felt that it would be okay to do so! **

Recap: He jumped up, "Oh you're so going to regret that princess."

"Bring it lover boy!"

He chased her from the living room laughing at her soft and melodious giggles. They spent much of the night talking and laughing, and becoming closer. Yuki shed his mask for her, and came out of his shell. Tohru felt herself smiling more through the night, and even though she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. She was falling for him, and there was nothing she could do to stop it this time.

THE FOLLOWING MONDAY:

Yuki ended up staying the entire weekend with Tohru, having a blast. It was early in the morning when the two were getting ready for school. He didn't want to leave her apartment; the weekend had been one of the bests in his life. Tohru smiled at him as they walked to school, hand in hand. "What's wrong Yuki?"

"I had way too much fun this past weekend, I don't want it to be over."

She giggled, "It was fun wasn't it?"

"Do you work tonight Tohru?" Yuki asked with a frown on his face.

"Nope! I get to have a night off!"

He grinned, "Then would accompany me on another date?"

"What did you have in mind?"

He paused, thinking about it for a minute before remembering his promise. "I may regret this, but…I wanted you to meet my family."

"Meet your family?"

He nodded at her, hoping on the inside that she would say no. Haru had texted him all day yesterday bugging him to bring her over so everyone could meet her. He reluctantly agreed just to get Haru off his back. He peered over at the girl standing alongside him and frowned. She had the biggest grin on her face as she jumped up and down in her spot. Her brown hair that was pinned back with a silver ribbon flew around everywhere. "I would love to meet your family!"

He rubbed his forehead, "Awesome…"

She smirked at him and tugged him along to school, "It can't be all that bad Yuki!"

"Trust me. It's bad."

She stuck her tongue out at him and ran faster to school. He grinned and ran after her, already regretting asking her out later. If he knew his family well enough, she probably would never want to see him again after this night.

It was the same as every morning. Girls would try to tackle the singer who only wanted to sit down in his seat and relax. His cousins would crowd around him, worried about the curse. The only difference this morning was that Tohru remained by his side with her hands firmly planted on his shoulders. Kyo raised an eyebrow at the action, "I take it you two are dating now or something?"

"Not yet Sohma-kun."

He twitched, "No! None of this Sohma-kun stuff! If you call the damn rat by his first name, you call me by mine!"

Yuki shook his head, "He's right Tohru, just call him stupid cat like I do."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Tohru just gripped Yuki's shoulders tighter, "Kyo right?"

"Yes. Just Kyo! Nothing else!"

"Aww, why not Kyo-Kyo?" Haru said chucking at the poor cat.

Kyo grumbled and left to sit in his seat, leaving the three others standing on their own. Haru smirked down at his cousin, "So you two are coming home tonight right? Everyone is dying to meet the girl who managed to capture Yuki's attention."

Yuki blushed and crossed his arms, "Shut up Haru, please."

"What! I'm just telling the truth!" Haru said.

Tohru chuckled and leaned down next to Yuki's ear, "Well, he is right."

He froze feeling her leave his side and back over to her seat. He watched her, observed her against the window. The sun hit through casting a shadow over her reflection. It made his heart jump. He spent much of the day just staring at her. It wasn't that he was bored in class; he just felt happier watching the girl try to study. Around the others, he put on his fake mask, and acted like Yuki Sohma the singer, turning down requests for dates and signing autographs. He never smiled with his eyes, and was polite as usual. On the way home however, he took off the fake smile for Tohru and became happy. His cousins followed them, teasing him mercilessly about the two holding hands. Yuki dreaded bringing Tohru to his home. He could already picture his brother and cousins mobbing the poor girl, much like how he gets mobbed at school. "Tohru, I understand if you just want to go home. My family can be very overbearing at times."

She only grinned at him, "I'll have to meet them sometime right? Your family seems very funny and happy. It's my honor to meet them."

Was she trying to torture him? He knew that by the end of the night he would be banging his head on the table, having to spend a sleepless night wondering if he would ever see her again. As they closed in on the house, he gripped her hand tighter. She only threw her long wavy hair over her shoulder, letting it shine against the sunlight. God, why did she have to be so beautiful? All he wanted to do was pin her against a tree and kiss her. He wouldn't do it, not with his cousins howling at him from behind. They reached the house and Yuki cringed looking at all shoes lined up alongside the door. Haru laughed, "I can't wait to see this."

Tohru took off her shoes and allowed Yuki to open the door. Tohru giggled at the look of dread on his face, "Calm down Yuki, it's not like you're about to be mobbed by girls."

He just shook his head at the poor girl, knowing what she was in for. "Just wait."

Kyo and Haru left to run to the living room, where most of the Zodiac was gathered. Yuki took a deep breath and led her to the living room. "Hello everyone."

"YUKI!"

He put a hand on his forehead. Tohru stood by his side trying to hold back laughter. "Hello everyone."

"TOHRU!"

Shigure jumped up from the couch and slithered over to her, "Ahh so you are the young precious flower that holds Yuki's heart! He has good taste! My name is Shigure."

She giggled and shook the hand that was extended out to her. "Aren't you also Yuki's manager?"

"That I am! Beautiful and Intelligent!"

"It's wonderful to meet you Shigure-san," Tohru said laughing.

Ayame and Kagura bounced in place next to Shigure. Kagura giggled, "You're so cute! My name is Kagura!"

"Hello Kagura! I'm Tohru!"

She lunged at Tohru and hugged her, nearly squeezing the life out of Tohru, "We're going to be best friends! I can already tell!"

Yuki panicked and tried to pull Kagura off of Tohru before she lost the value of breathing; "You're going to choke her to death Kagura!"

Kagura only giggled and let Tohru go with a red face. Yuki was too busy to notice that his brother was the next to claim her in the form of greeting her. "The young flower Tohru, my name is Ayame, and I'm Yuki's wonderful older brother."

Yuki snorted, "Wonderful my foot."

Next in line was Kisa who Tohru fell in love with instantly, hugging her and talking with her much like an older sister would with a younger sister. Hiro stood next to the two, making jokes about how suffocating Tohru was. Momijii contained his excitement for much to long before lunging at Tohru and hugging her, causing him to transform into a tiny yellow rabbit. Tohru squealed in delight before picking up the rabbit and jumping up and down.

Yuki was amazed at the girl. She loved his family, and they loved her. She fit in perfectly with everyone. He was so worried that she would be shocked with everyone crowding around her and meeting her. Hatori was the last to greet her, with a small smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet a girl who doesn't care about Yuki's past."

Tohru's eyebrows furrowed at the comment. She shook his hand regardless and smiled. She could always ask Yuki what the comment meant later. Shigure shoved Yuki away from Tohru's side and dragged her to the couch, "So! Tell us about yourself!"

Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose. Here it comes, the part where Tohru would get upset over the lack of privacy due to his family. He could already see he was going to have to beg for forgiveness later.

"Well, I'm 17, and a senior just like Yuki. I live out in town…"

"That stuff is boring! Tell us what you have in common with our singer here!" Ayame said clamping onto her shoulders.

"Brother! Her life is personal! You shouldn't be ask-"

"I love his music. He's my favorite singer. We like the same colors, weather, seasons, and movies. We have a lot in common actually."

"Are there any songs of Yuki's that you don't like?" Momijii asked.

Yuki shook his head, he knew the girl had all his albums, what more of an answer did he need. He was shocked when she saw the conflict rise on her face. "There is one song actually."

Shigure laughed, "Really? What song does his biggest fan not adore?"

She clasped her hands together, not really wanting to make Yuki angry. She could see how shocked he was by the comment just as much the rest of his family. She sighed, "The one duet he did."

Yuki chuckled. He too hated that duet he did with another singer famous around Japan. Her name was Machi Tanaka, and a bit of a know it all. The girl adored him, but he hated her. It was so suffocating to sing with her. He wasn't surprised that Tohru didn't like it. Ayame smirked, "Jealous my dear?"

She laughed awkwardly, "No, it's just that her voice covered his most of the time, and it completely threw off the song. I'm not much of a fan of hers."

"Then why don't you two do a rendition of the song? Show us how it should be." Haru said tugging her up from her place on the couch. She panicked, "But we don't have music!"

Shigure held up a CD, "Come now my dear, I'm his manager, I have copies. Here's the instrumental version!"

She looked at Yuki who mirrored her face. He was not about to sing to her right in front of his family. Ayame pulled his brother to stand next to Tohru. "Come on! One song! Then we'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Is that a promise?" Yuki asked.

Ayame nodded and pointed at Shigure to start the music. Yuki looked at Tohru, "Know the words?"

She grinned, "Please. I am your number one fan apparently."

She swayed with the melody and waited for her cue to start. The family crowded around and gushed at how they were perfect for each other. Shigure subtly held a video camera, intent on filming this to keep for blackmail. What he didn't know was how he found how much the two meshed with each other.

Tohru: I've been living with a shadow overhead

I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed

I've been lonely for so long

Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on

Yuki watched the girl next to him. Her voice wrapped around the room, quieting his family for once. It finally felt natural to sing in front of them. He started his part, feeling Tohru watch him sing. She shivered, and never let his face leave her sight. He walked around, and moved his head side to side.

Yuki: I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away

Just in case I ever need em again someday

I've been setting aside time

To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

They locked eyes when it came to the chorus. Suddenly, all they could see was each other. It was as if his family disappeared, and all they were doing was singing to each other. He knew in that instant that he loved the girl across the room. If he couldn't have her, he wasn't sure what he would do. She was his other half, and he would do anything to make sure that it remained that way.

Together: All I want to do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

Oh oh oh

Tohru stood at the opposite room moving her body to music. She smiled through the lyrics at the loving smile on Yuki's face. His eyes shimmered in the light, and reached out to her, waiting for her to come to him.

Tohru: I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine

I've been searching but I just don't see the signs

I know that it's out there

There's got to be something for my soul somewhere

He felt his heart pound in his chest. He could feel the weight of the world come off his shoulders. His body was numb to the feeling of love. He reached out with his hands and sang his lines, putting his heart into it.

Yuki: I've been looking for someone to shed some light

Not just somebody just to get me through the night

I could use some direction

And I'm open to your suggestions

The family watched the two sing to each other as if they were the only people in the room. Ayame clapped his hands together silently, happy to see his brother with a genuine smile on his face for once. Haru and Kagura acted out the song along with them giggling at how cute the couple was. Kyo hid in the corner with a large blush on his face.

Together: All I want to do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

And if I open my heart again

I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

Tohru: Oh oh oh

Yuki: Oh oh oh

Tohru: Oh oh oh

Yuki: Oh oh oh

Tohru: Oh oh oh

Yuki: Oh oh oh

Tohru grinned at the family surrounding the two of them. It appeared that every member of the family was happy for Yuki finally. It showed through all their faces. She was glad to shed some light back into Yuki's lonely life.

Tohru: There are moments when I don't know if it's real

Or if anybody feels the way I feel

It was amazing how the lyrics really explained their situations. Yuki loved this version of the duet better. On the inside, he was glad his brother and cousin made him do it. As he watched Tohru, he could feel her waver in her decision to finally date him. He poured his heart into the song, hoping that she heard.

Yuki: I need inspiration not just another negotiation

Tohru could defiantly hear his heart calling out to hers. She wanted to be reluctant to answer it, but she knew on the inside that she couldn't deny it anymore. He made her fall for him and it scared her that it was in such a short amount of time too. She remembered how her mother told her that she would know who would be her other half. She chuckled, finally acknowledging that her mother was right. She couldn't fight Yuki anymore, not when she was so head over heels in love with him.

Together: All I want to do is find a way back into love

I can't make it through without a way back into love

And if I open my heart to you

I'm hoping you'll show me what to do

And if you help me to start again

You know that I'll be there for you in the end

Tohru: Oh oh oh

Yuki: Oh oh oh

Tohru: Oh oh oh

Yuki: Oh oh oh

Tohru: Oh oh oh

Yuki: Oh oh oh

Together: All I want to do is find a way back into love

They stared at each other's eyes as the song finished. Not knowing it, they had walked to each other and grasped the others hands, only looking at each other. The family clapped and whistled, impressed to see another person with actual talent. "Amazing! They should go on tour together!"

Shigure clicked the camera off and put it on the desk, already planning to turn it into the record company tomorrow morning. He knew that they would want to see this, and bring her with Yuki on tour. Ayame stood up and stretched, looking out at the window. "My dears, we should probably leave these two alone, shouldn't we?"

Kagura stood up along with Haru, "They don't even know we're here anymore. It's so nice to be in love. Kyo! Why don't you love me?"

Kyo shivered, "Not this again. Damn it woman!"

"But Kyo!"

He ran from the room, the girl on his tail. Shigure cringed, "Please don't break my house!"

Ayame laughed and shoved Shigure and the rest of the zodiac from the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. The two stared at each other, their hands joined. "Yuki…"

He leaned down and kissed her deep on the lips, his eyes fluttering shut at the feel. They were so soft, so full. She took a few seconds to respond, startled by how quick he was to kiss her. When she did respond, she pressed back pushing her lips against his, wanting to feel more. He ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. She shyly obliged, and sighed when Yuki put his hands on her face and held her. She broke away from him first, gasping for the air around her. He held her against his face. "Tohru." She looked into his silver eyes and felt her knees sway. She knew it, and knew there was no more running. She had fallen, and hard.


	7. Admittance

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine!

Recap: He leaned down and kissed her deep on the lips, his eyes fluttering shut at the feel. They were so soft, so full. She took a few seconds to respond, startled by how quick he was to kiss her. When she did respond, she pressed back pushing her lips against his, wanting to feel more. He ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. She shyly obliged, and sighed when Yuki put his hands on her face and held her. She broke away from him first, gasping for the air around her. He held her against his face. "Tohru." She looked into his silver eyes and felt her knees sway. She knew it, and knew there was no more running. She had fallen, and hard.

Ayame and Shigure peeked their heads around the living room door slightly. Ayame furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are they just standing there? Shouldn't they be saying something?"

"Maybe Yuki's too chicken. Who knows, maybe she doesn't feel the same."

"Preposterous! Why else would she be here? Maybe it's too soon."

Haru shoved his head in between the two adults, "Maybe she'll admit it first."

"Maybe I haven't said anything because we can hear you mumbling fools."

The three turned their attention to the living room to see Yuki glaring at them. He still had Tohru's face in his hands and she was staring up at him, her eyes glazed over. He raised an eyebrow at them, "What are you doing?"

Shigure grinned, "Nothing! Please continue!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. He looked down at the brunette he still had in his hands. She was peering up at him with large curious eyes. He grinned and let go of her face in favor of grabbing her hand. "Let's go Tohru."

She followed him, "Where Yuki?"

"Just follow me."

They walked through the door, and out onto the porch. He leaned against the wall and held Tohru's hand. She looked out over the lawn, trying to muster the courage to say something. He chuckled at her embarrassment. "Tohru, I'm sorry about my family."

"No! It's not that. I love your family. I just…"

He frowned at her. If she wasn't embarrassed about his family and their lack of respect for privacy, what was she so worried about? She jumped feeling the vibration of her phone. He watched her take it out of her pocket and frown. She sighed and looked at Yuki, "I have to go."

"Already?"

She shook her head slightly. He peered at the girl, "Work?"

"Uhm yea. Work."

He felt his heart drop at her response. She smiled slightly at him and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow Yuki."

She let go of his hand and ran off the porch, leaving his hand outstretched in the air. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling of the roof, scolding himself on the inside for not telling her. Damn Shigure for interrupting him. He slid down against the wall and banged his head against his knees. "Damn it. Just damn it."

"She leave you already?"

Yuki peeked up through his arms to see Haru sitting next to him. "She had to leave for work."

Haru chuckled, "Sorry we interrupted you in there."

Yuki just stared straight ahead. "I was going to tell her. I finally had the chance to tell her and I blew it."

"Aww, come on Yuki, you didn't blow it! You still have plenty of chances!"

"But none like that perfect moment."

Haru just patted his cousin's shoulder. Yuki sighed and let his head drop onto his hands. Haru knew that Yuki would not listen to anything he would say, so he just stood up and left him to his own thoughts. Yuki didn't move from his spot for a couple of hours, running over the moment he had with Tohru. Why was she so scared to admit that she liked him? Was she scared that he would just leave her because of his singing? He shook his head, that thought was insane. He would stay here for her, or beg her to come with him.

It wasn't until night had fallen and the stars shined down that Shigure stepped out to see Yuki asleep on the porch. He sighed down at the teen. Haru had relayed everything what happened to the family and told them he would come in when he was ready. Shigure sighed and leaned down to pick up the teen and threw him over his shoulder. He carried him up the stairs, smiling sadly when he put him on the bed and left the room.

It must have been at least 3 in the morning when Yuki woke up to his phone vibrating in his pocket. He groggily sat up and gazed around the dark room. When did he get here? All he could remember was being on the porch staring down the dirt trail hoping she would turn around and look back at him. He brought his knees up to his chest and stared out the open window. It wasn't all that cold, but enough to make him shiver. He peered down at the ground and watched the blades of grass move in rhythm with each other as the wind blew over them. Clouds moved along the sky, moving in and out of the moon's view over the world. The moon was full tonight, darker and larger in the sky.

It felt weird to be in his own room after he had spent the weekend at Tohru's. His bed felt stiff and cold unlike her fluffy and warm couch. He loved waking up to her poking at his face and making him breakfast. His phone vibrated again, trying to get his attention. He ignored it at first, not really feeling the need to answer it. It was probably Shigure or Haru bugging him. He fell back against the bed and buried his head in his pillow, groaning when all he could think of was that one perfect moment earlier. It bugged him, still not understanding what he did to make her run from him. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to find a way to get comfortable with the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He ended up on his back, hitting his head against the pillow. His phone vibrated in his back pocket again, for what had to be the third time that night. He groaned. It was almost 4 in the morning, who the hell would text him this late at night?

He took the phone out of his pocket and looked at screen, blinking at first as the light infiltrated his eyes, blinding him. It took a minute for him to fully comprehend the messages he missed before he sat up with wide eyes.

_Sms: Tohru Honda: Yuki? I'm so sorry I had to leave like that. It wasn't work that called. Something came up that I had to go take care of. I hope you aren't angry with me. _

_Sms: Tohru Honda: I take your silence means you're upset that I left. Please? Yuki? Please don't be mad at me._

_Sms: Tohru Honda: I know it's late, but I wish you were up to talk. I could really use a friend right now. _

_Sms: Tohru Honda: Please don't be even more upset when I tell you that I won't be at school tomorrow. Hope I talk to you soon. It would be nice to at least hear that you're okay._

_Sms: Tohru Honda: I know it probably doesn't mean much to you, but I thought you should probably know. _

_Sms: Tohru Honda: I love you._

Yuki reread each message twice before stopping on the sixth message. Did she really mean to type that? She loved him? His eyes lit up, she loved him! He could barely contain the excitement running through his body. He carefully typed in a message, stumbling over the keys as he did.

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: You took the words right out of my mouth._

He set the phone down, and waited for a response. It didn't take long and soon he was staring at his phone trying to decipher the message.

_Sms: Tohru Honda: I need you Yuki. _

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Again, how is it that you know exactly how I feel?_

_Sms: Tohru Honda: Oh Yuki…_

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Are you okay? _

_Sms: Tohru Honda: No. I'm not okay. _

Yuki frowned at his phone, shouldn't she be happy? They had just told each other that they were in love. What brought her mood down so much?

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Tohru, tell me what's wrong. _

_Sms: Tohru Honda: Not over text. _

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Call me then. Just tell me what's wrong._

_Sms: Tohru Honda: It's a long story Yuki, and you have school soon._

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Why won't you be there? _

_Sms: Tohru Honda: Just don't worry about me okay? Go to school. I'll see you sometime this week._

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Do you plan on avoiding me forever Tohru? _

_Sms: Tohru Honda: Don't be silly. It's not you that I'm avoiding._

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Tohru…_

_Sms: Tohru Honda: Don't Tohru me! _

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Don't make me come over there and tickle you into submission again!_

_Sms: Tohru Honda: How is it that you always know how to make me feel better? _

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Because I love you. I'm coming over tomorrow, and you can't stop me Tohru._

_Sms: Tohru Honda: I knew you would. _

He ended up passing out again when he got the last reply. He slept a bit easier, knowing that she was okay and returned his feelings. He woke up with the sun, smiling as it shined. He frowned remembering that Tohru wouldn't be in school this morning. He was half tempted to skip school in favor of going to see her. He cringed knowing that she would yell at him though. For her, he would trudge through the day, and surprise her with something.

Nothing could bring the genuine smile off his face throughout the day. Haru poked fun at him, teasing him about the girl who was absent today. Even the fan clubs seemed to leave him alone for much of the day. He sat with his cousins for lunch, staring off into space over the courtyard. The afternoon crept on agonizing slow for Yuki as he stared at the clock. He had tried to text Tohru during the day, only to get no answer back.

He literally jumped out of his seat when the bell rang. He hightailed off school grounds as fast as he could and dashed down the sidewalk to Tohru's apartment. He stopped off a little store along the way and picked up something he knew she would love. He looked at his watch and ran the rest of the way to her apartment. He didn't know if she was working tonight, and wanted as much time with her as he could have. He stopped outside her building, and tried to catch his breath. He slowly walked up to her floor and door and knocked. His breath caught when she opened the door and smiled sadly at him. He stared at her with wide eyes, "Tohru? What happened to your eye?"


	8. Move in with Us Tohru!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry for the short chapter prior to this one. I originally had the two combined, but it didn't seem balanced to me in the story, so I split them, and made this one longer! Hope you all like it!**

Recap: He literally jumped out of his seat when the bell rang. He hightailed off school grounds as fast as he could and dashed down the sidewalk to Tohru's apartment. He stopped off a little store along the way and picked up something he knew she would love. He looked at his watch and ran the rest of the way to her apartment. He didn't know if she was working tonight, and wanted as much time with her as he could have. He stopped outside her building, and tried to catch his breath. He slowly walked up to her floor and door and knocked. His breath caught when she opened the door and smiled sadly at him. He stared at her with wide eyes, "Tohru? What happened to your eye?"

She sighed and opened the door all the way, "Please come in Yuki."

He walked in the door and took off his shoes. He looked around her living room, wondering why furniture was torn up, and why things were broken. "Tohru, what happened?"

She shut the door behind him and let out a breath, "Like I said, it's a long story."

He turned around and pulled her close to him. He gently put his hand over her cheek, ghosting by her eye. She flinched away from him and hissed in pain. He frowned at her, "Please tell me what happened Tohru?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch. He sat down next to her and waited for her story to begin. She rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to calm herself, "Remember how I had to leave so sudden?"

He chuckled, "Of course. I thought you were upset with me."

"No. I received a text from my landlord, telling me that my boyfriend requested the spare key to my apartment. It was weird to me, because I don't have a boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes at that. He planned on making that change and very soon for that fact. "You will soon or so help me…"

She giggled, "Anyways, I knew he meant that it was Fumio, my ex. I didn't know why he was in my apartment, but I didn't want to risk something happening."

_Tohru opened up the door to her apartment to see Fumio sitting on the couch with a bag clutched tightly in his hands. "Took you long enough." _

_She could feel her heart drop into her stomach. She was scared to be alone with him. He acted normal and happy in front of others, but alone he was a completely different person to her. "Why are you here?" _

_He stood up and dropped the bag on the couch, "I think it's time that we had a talk." He would get through to her; there was no way he planned on letting her go. _

_Tohru shut the door behind her and leaned against it. "I don't have anything to say to you." _

_He frowned at her, "Don't be that way baby." _

_She shook her head at him. There was no way she would not fall for nicknames or any affection from him. "Stop it." _

_He walked up to her and grabbed her chin, making her look up at him. She glared defiantly at him, hoping he would just go away. He smirked at her, "Is your little boyfriend not here to save you this time?" _

_She jerked her hand from his grip and moved away from the door, looking for a way to protect herself from him. He followed her around the room laughing at her pathetic attempts. "Come on baby, don't just avoid me. You've been doing this for years already. Isn't it time to stop the games?" _

"_Just leave! What part of 'we aren't together anymore' do you not understand?_

_He didn't say anything to her but closed in on her and pinned her against the back of the couch. He leaned over her, hovering close to her ear. She felt disgusted when he did this. At least when Yuki did it, it was sweet and romantic. Fumio blew slightly into her ear, "You are going to tell me that you aren't dating that singer. Tell me he was lying." _

_She bit her lip. Did she really want to risk Yuki's safety just for her own? She wanted to date him, it was true, but she had no idea how he even felt. She smothered the guilty feeling in her heart and stared up at the boy who terrified her. "It's true Fumio." _

_So it was true. Well, he had no problem breaking them up. It's not like she would be with him for long, why prolong the problem? "Break up with him." _

_She snapped her head up upset that he would even ask her to do a thing like that, "I will not." _

_He twitched; the girl was getting on his nerves. Why did she have to think she was so goddamn independent? He couldn't comprehend what the singer saw in her. Couldn't he have any girl he wanted? Why did he have to want the one girl who would cower and obey him? _

"_You will and soon." _

_She clenched her tightly into fists. She wanted him gone and she wanted him gone now. She came home for this? She could have been spending more time with Yuki and his family. But of course, this guy had to go and screw up her life again. "I will not do that to him just to satisfy your wants and needs Fumio! That Tohru is gone. You don't control me anymore." _

_He felt his patience snap. He whipped his hand against her face, making sure to hit her eye. Her head snapped to the side, and she held it there. She hissed at the pain forming in her eye. When the hell did she get so assertive? She scolded herself for walking right into that one. She wished Yuki was here, but then again it was wrong for her to drag him into her problems. Fumio stared down at her, wondering when she would give up the charade. "Are you done?" _

_She knew she would regret the next action she was about to do, but it needed to happen. She raised her hand and backhanded him against the cheek. His head fell a bit to the side, and his eyes went wide. Did she just slap him? When the hell did she get the courage to do that? He grit his teeth together. He was pissed now. "Tohru…" _

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "Leave, you shouldn't even be here." _

"_I'm not leaving without you." _

"_You're insane if you think I'm leaving with you Fumio!" _

_Tohru's neighbors paused outside her door hearing the yelling and screaming coming from inside the apartment. They wondered who could be in there yelling at the poor girl. Tohru screamed at Fumio, threatening to call the police if he wouldn't leave. He threw a couple of lamps around and tore apart some chairs, hoping to scare her into leaving with him. She wouldn't buy it. He walked back to the couch and picked up the bag. He knew her music was the one thing that she treasured most in the world besides her parents. All her writings, and CD's she owned (which were Yuki's albums of course) were in the bag. "Come with me, or they're gone forever." _

_She wanted to call his bluff, but almost didn't want to risk it. "You wouldn't dare. Are you really stopping to this level, just to make me leave the life and happiness I worked so hard to build?" _

_He walked over to the window and pushed it open, holding the bag out into the air. He raised an eyebrow at her and dropped the bag. Her heart dropped seeing the white plastic bag leave the grip of his hands. She stood there, frozen. Her peace was gone; he had managed to rip it from her again. The one thing that always calmed her and let her know that she was sane was gone. She didn't have that kind of money to just go out and buy the music again. All her secrets and emotions were on those papers, and he just shoved it out the window. To others, it wasn't a big loss, but to her when she had nothing, it was everything. He walked over to her, and slapped her one more time in the eye. She blinked away tears and held her head away from him. _

"_This is far from over Tohru. You'll realize your place soon enough, and it's not by some famous singer's side. You're a fool to believe that he would ever stay for you." _

_Tears fell from her good eye and she shook her head, refusing to believe the words that poured from his mouth, "You're wrong. He's not like that." _

_He grabbed her chin, and roughly jerked her head to his. He crushed his lips down onto hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth. It had been so long since he felt her lips against his. It was so nice. Soon he would have her back, and she wouldn't be leaving either. She stood there rigid for a moment before shoving him off her. He smirked and turned around to leave for the door, "Later baby." _

_She watched the door slam shut and she fell to her knees. She felt the pain already swelling in her left eye as she tried to open and close the eyelid. Was she a fool to believe that Yuki would actually have some sort of feeling and attraction to her? Tears poured down her cheek and she fell on her stomach, sobbing. She hadn't sobbed this hard since her mother died. She felt like a hole had just been ripped open again inside her, after she worked so hard to repair it. She didn't feel safe anymore. How many times had she tried to run from him? How many apartments had she gone through just to try and stay hidden? She had nowhere to go, and no one to help her. _

_She eventually picked herself up and over to the bathroom where she hissed looking at her eye. She knew if Yuki saw this he would freak out. He was already going to be upset that she left so suddenly from his home. She grabbed a washcloth and quickly retreated to the small kitchen to get some ice for her swollen eye. Sitting on the couch, she passed out from the exhaustion of crying and screaming. She woke up towards midnight, to see no new texts or calls. She frowned, so now Yuki was mad at her too? This night sucked for her, royally._

Yuki frowned hearing the story. Why didn't he go with her? He should have insisted on walking her home. He could've have been with her when the moron was here threatening her. He knew how much Tohru treasured music, and to just rip it away from her was a sin in his book. He squashed the feeling to go out and strangle the fool for even laying a hand on her. His anger had built during the entire story, and it took all his patience not to get up and punch something. He shook his head and threw his arms around her, pulling her against his chest letting her calm him for a split second. It didn't take long for his to transform into his cursed form. The little rat buried himself against her stomach and extended his stubby paws out to hug her. "I'm so sorry Tohru. God I'm so sorry."

She just sighed looking at the rat, "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have provoked him."

He shook his head and gripped her tighter, "Tohru, you did not provoke the fool. I'm glad you stood up for yourself. Don't ever think that you should do differently." He fell back onto his hind legs and looked up at the girl with wide eyes.

She giggled down at the rat that was sitting on his hind legs with his paws crossed. "You're so cute Yuki. You always know how to make me smile."

He chuckled and jumped off her lap, a poof of smoke surrounding the two. Much like last time, she averted her eyes to give him the privacy to dress. Only this time when he was finished, he grabbed her hand and tugged him over to his lap. He stared down at her, "I would stay for you. I'd beg you to come with me. Anywhere you go Tohru, I will go. There's a reason you came into my life, and now that you're here, you're wrong if you think I'm just going to give you up."

"You aren't just saying that to make me feel better are you?"

He just shook his head, "Do you know how it feels to be away from you? Do you know how it feels to be like me? I'm a singer, who has to pretend he's happy with his life, when I'm not. I hate how fake I have to be around my fans. With you it's different. I don't have to fake being polite or happy. I can truly be myself around you, because you understand how lonely I am. The moment I first saw your eyes, I knew there was something different about you. You weren't screaming or bombarding me like the other girls were. You gave me my space and respected me for my music and my personality instead of money and looks."

She stared at him, her blue eyes curious at how much he was confessing to her. "Yuki…"

"I wanted to know you, be your friend. I wanted to be more then that. Finding you was the best thing to happen to me Tohru. That moment yesterday, all I wanted was to just take the pain away from you and give you happiness. I love you. I love you so much, and no matter how much you try to run or deny it, it's true. You made me fall for you, and I don't intend to let you go."

Tohru stared up at Yuki, how was it that she was so lucky to find a guy like him? Her mother must have been looking out for her. Her eyes watered, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I really do."

She jumped up and looked up at him, "I'm so sorry for running away all the time. I've been hurt so much, and I didn't know if I could handle that again. I was so scared to let myself fall for you in such a short amount of time. It scared me that you were so famous and that you could leave at any time. I thought that you would just use me and leave. But then I got to know you and see how much we needed each other. I won't run from you anymore. I love you Yuki. Please don't leave me."

It felt so nice to hear the words come out of her mouth. It felt so wonderful to hear the words in general. He couldn't stop his heart from pounding against his chest as he swept her into his arms and held her against him. "Be mine Tohru. Please be my girlfriend. Let me make you happy."

She nodded against his chest hardly containing her excitement. "Yes! Yes of course!"

He smiled widely and held her even tighter in his arms. His heart went racing when he heard a small giggle from the brunette on his lap, "What's so funny?"

Did he really not notice? Wasn't this his curse? The excitement must have made him completely forget. "You're hugging me Lover Boy, without transforming."

He took a few seconds to chew over her words before laughing at himself. He was actually hugging a girl without changing into a rat. She had actually managed to break his curse. Why was this girl so special? He didn't know, but he didn't truly care. She gave him peace, and happiness for once in his life. "You're amazing Tohru."

"But I didn't do any-"

He leaned down and kissed her, "God I love you Tohru."

She laughed again, "I missed you today."

"Do you know who tempted I was to skip school and come see you? I almost did but I could picture you yelling at me in the end for it."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "I probably would've too."

He looked at her before frowning slightly. He knew they had to talk, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear her answers. "Why did you say it was work who texted you? If you had told me, I would've walked you home and probably prevented this." He said waving his hand over her eye.

"It wasn't your problem."

Not his problem? He was in love with the girl. That made it his problem. "But I'm here for you. You shouldn't have to go through things like this by yourself."

"But I-"

Yuki put a finger over her lips effectively cutting off her excuses. "None of that. If we date Tohru, I'm letting you know now that I will be very protective of you. I won't allow things like this to happen."

"I like that about you though. I just don't want to burden you with petty problems."

"Never think that you're going to burden me. That excuse is so invalid Tohru."

She shook her head, "There's just no arguing with you is there? But since you asked so nicely, I will try."

He sighed, "There's another thing we have to discuss. But first I have something."

He quickly fished out a small pouch from his bag and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow at him, "What's this?"

"A gift for you. Open it."

She quietly opened the pouch to a see a purple ribbon. Her eyes lit up, "It's so pretty Yuki!"

"I saw this and immediately thought of you."

She quickly tied it in her hair, smiling widely. "Thank you so much!"

He grinned at her, "I'm glad you like it."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek, leaving behind a pink tint of his cheeks. "We should probably talk about Fumio."

She cringed hearing his name. She didn't want to discuss him but then again, she knew Yuki wouldn't let the subject drop so easily. "What about him?"

He sighed, preparing himself for an argument. If there was one thing he learned about Tohru, it was that she was independent and stubborn when it came to her own problems. She would have a difficult time seeing his point of view. "You aren't safe here Tohru. What's to say he won't come back here and do this again?"

"I'll be fine Yuki."

He sighed, "You're so stubborn. I won't sit by and let this happen again."

"What do you suggest I do? I can't afford to move to another apartment. I can barely make the payments for this one. I refuse to let you pay for one either mister."

He cursed inside his head, hating how she knew what he was planning. He thought about it for a minute and smirked at her, "Well, I do have another idea..."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Should I be scared of it? Your smirk is kind of creepy."

He chuckled, almost getting distracted by her sarcastic remark. She was such a silly girl to try and avoid her problem. "Well, I'll have to clear it with Shigure, but how about you come live with us? It'll be great! We'll be together, and you'll be safe and out of harms way from your moron of an ex."

Her eyes went wide. Did he really just suggest her moving in with him? When they just began dating not even twenty minutes ago? Was this guy insane? She slapped herself mentally; of course the guy was insane! He wanted to date her! "I could not impose like that Yuki. It would be wrong of me! It's much too soon, and we only just started dating."

"I refuse to have you live alone anymore. Oh, and I'm replacing all your CD'S. No arguments."

She sighed, "Why must you always be the hero?"

He grinned, "A hero has to save the damsel."

He tugged her up from her couch not letting her debate anymore with him. "Come on, we're going to talk to Shigure. Let's go get this sorted out right now."

She giggled as he pulled her out the door and made her lock it. He practically ran down the streets, dragging her along to get to Shigure's house faster. He was excited. He knew Shigure wouldn't have a problem with it, and in fact welcome it. The family loved Tohru, having her live with them would probably make things easier and a lot more enjoyable. He began to slow down when they reached the dirt trail a few minutes away from the old house. Tohru looked down at the ground nervously, "I don't know about this Yuki."

He squeezed her hand, "Don't be. Just let me do the talking."

Upon entering the house, they were met with Shigure who was reading a newspaper at the table. Tohru hid behind Yuki, too scared to show her face. He looked up at the two teenagers, "Welcome back! Is everything okay?"

Yuki shook his head, "We need to talk about a big problem. Tohru, stop hiding, everything will be okay."

He stepped to the side and revealed her to Shigure. The dog jumped up and went to go survey her face, "My dear! What happened to your eye?"

She sighed, "I'm fine Shigure-san, Yuki is just-"

"I'm not blowing this out of proportion. Let me explain Shigure."

The three sat down around the table and began to talk. Shigure listened diligently to the story, feeling sad for the girl sitting next to Yuki. He squealed with joy learning that Yuki's curse was broken and that they were together. He clapped his hands loudly. Maybe, just maybe this girl could bring some happiness to the family and to Yuki's life. "Well that settles it. Tohru, you must move in with us! We would love to have you here with us my precious flower."


	9. Will You still Love me After?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine!

Recap: The three sat down around the table and began to talk. Shigure listened diligently to the story, feeling sad for the girl sitting next to Yuki. He squealed with joy learning that Yuki's curse was broken and that they were together. He clapped his hands loudly. Maybe, just maybe this girl could bring some happiness to the family and to Yuki's life. "Well that settles it. Tohru, you must move in with us! We would love to have you here with us my precious flower."

Tohru could only blink. Was she going insane? She couldn't believe her ears. Did a family she just me ask her to move into their home? How could she be so lucky? "Move in? Seriously?"

Shigure nodded, "If you truly want to Tohru, we'd love to have you here."

Yuki sat next to her with a wide grin on his face. She peeked at him and smiled, "I do want to, but what about my work? I'd be gone all night. It also wouldn't feel right if I couldn't contribute around here."

Yuki snorted, "Kyo doesn't contribute around here."

Tohru giggled, "Sohma-kun lives here too?"

"I THOUGHT I SAID NO SOHMA-KUN STUFF!"

Shigure let his shoulders slump, "Yes, Kyo-kun lives here as well. Tohru, whatever you decide, it's your choice. You have a place to go, and people who care about you."

Tohru smiled widely. It'd been a while since she felt loved by a family. She felt Yuki's hand squeeze around hers, and his eyes looked lovingly at her. "Would it be too much to ask if I did the cooking and cleaning around here? I'd feel better if contributed in some way."

"If that's what you want my dear."

"What about work?" Yuki asked.

"I could always just transfer to her other restaurant, and work part time instead of full time."

Yuki beamed, god how he loved this girl. She was so easy to compromise with. "So you'll move in? You'll stay?"

She nodded, "I would love to move in here. I really appreciate this."

She jumped up with a huge smile and gave Shigure a side hug around the shoulders, being careful to avoid his torso. He grinned in return at her, "My precious flower! It shall be wonderful having you here. Oh! We'll have to go get your furniture too!"

"I don't have that much actually. I could probably bring everything over in one or two trips."

"Well? Shall we go then?" Shigure asked, preparing to stand up.

"Right now? I still have to talk to my landlord!"

Yuki chuckled, "Calm down. We'll do this at your pace Tohru."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go grab some things and let my landlord know that I'm moving out."

"Perfect! Yuki, why don't you go make up the room she'll be in, and Kyo can accompany her back to her place!"

Kyo had walked into the living room at the moment he said that and stared at Shigure. Both boys glared at the dog and talked at the same time, "Kyo does what now?"

"Do you really want Kyo to make up her room Yuki? Kyo won't do anything to hurt her. They won't be gone for too long, will you Tohru?"

She shook her head, "No! I just want to grab my clothes and books for school."

Yuki crossed his arms. He detested the thought of the cat going with Tohru to get her things. Tohru put a hand on his leg and gently squeezed. She sent him a loving smile before laughing, "We'll be back quickly."

He pulled her over to him and kissed her quickly on the mouth before allowing her to stand up and leave the room with Kyo. Yuki glared at Shigure, "So what's the real reason why you want me here and not going with her?"

Shigure laughed. Yuki knew him too well and it was hard to hide anything anymore. "Promise not to be mad?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow at him, "Continue and we'll see."

His smile turned into a serious frown, "Akito…wants to see you."

Yuki didn't like where this was going, "Why?"

Shigure sat there solemnly, "Does he ever give a reason? I'm guessing it has to do with Tohru and your curse."

Yuki didn't even want to think about what he would face if he saw Akito, "For how long?"

Shigure sighed and uncrossed his arms. Hatori didn't say for how long Akito wanted Yuki, but he could tell it would turn into a bad situation. "Not too long. He wants Tohru to come."

"No. Absolutely not."

Shigure knew Yuki would be stubborn about the situation. It didn't really matter to him if he brought Tohru or not, but figured it would be easier for Yuki to have someone there with him. He knew how difficult and controlling Akito could be. When he found out the curse had been broken for Yuki, Hatori had been calling Shigure nonstop. "You know Akito could keep you there for awhile right?"

"I'd rather it be me then Tohru."

Shigure put his chin into his hand, "You really love the girl don't you? Does she know about the other part of the curse yet?"

Yuki only smirked, "No, not yet. I don't plan on telling her for awhile yet either. Not until we've been together longer."

"To think, we all thought Machi would be the one to break it too."

"Please don't mention her name near me."

Shigure laughed, "Oh by the way, you have a meeting tomorrow with the company. They have some good news for you."

"What type of news? Good news for you always means bad for me."

"Don't be so suspicious! You'll find out later, now go get Tohru's room set up, they'll be back soon."

He stood up, "Thank you Shigure, for letting her stay."

"Did you think I wouldn't? Go on now."

Yuki walked out of the dining room with a grin on face that soon dissolved into a frown. He trudged up the stairs, deep in thought. Would he actually come out of the meeting with Akito unscarred? Would he be the same to Tohru afterwards?

WITH KYO AND TOHRU:

Kyo walked alongside the brunette down the street. He observed her carefully as she hummed a tune to herself. He couldn't understand why Yuki liked her so much. It's not that he hated her, it just that she was so plain and ordinary, and didn't Yuki like singer types? He knew the girl could sing just as well as him, but still…he was confused.

"So you and the rat are dating now?"

Tohru jumped and looked at Kyo, "Yes, I guess we are."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

She put her arms out in front of her, shaking her hands. The last thing she needed was Kyo to think she was regretting that she was dating Yuki. "No I am! It's just that I still trying to figure out what he sees in me, when I don't even see it in myself."

He raised an eyebrow, so she thought it was weird too? Maybe he underestimated the girl. He shook his head when he found her staring at him, "What?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question Kyo-kun?"

"Sure…"

"What exactly did Hatori-san mean by a girl who didn't care about Yuki's past?"

Kyo paled. Wasn't this something Yuki should be answering for her? Why did he have to answer it? "Wh-why? Shouldn't you be talking to Yuki about this instead of me?"

She frowned, "I'm sorry. Forget I asked."

He watched her turn her attention to the ground and continue walking. He hadn't meant to just shove her question off like that. He just wasn't sure how to answer it. "No, Tohru, I'll answer it. I just think Yuki would have the answer you want."

"What do you mean?"

"You do know he dated the singer Machi right?"

Her eyes widened. She had forgotten about that. He cussed inside his head, trying to think of a way to keep her from getting sad. Yuki would kill him! Wasn't it bad enough that he couldn't beat the stupid rat at anything in the first place? Tohru caught his attention when she tapped on his shoulder. "So the two dated. Then what?"

Kyo sighed, already regretting that he was telling her this. "Yuki had a very rough childhood. The head of the family is very abusive and manipulative and he loved to pull on Yuki's strings. When he got into singing, it was really the only way he would be open with people."

She felt her heart break inside her. She now understood why her and Yuki connected so much. Wasn't it enough that he was lonely on the road, and never had friends? He had to go through that as a child too?

"Anyway, when the two sang a duet together, everyone immediately thought they were dating. He was still really new to this, and Machi just went ahead to say they were together. He tried it, but I guess he could never connect with her. They got into terrible arguments, and she left him, not even understanding why he was so closed off due to his past."

"That's terrible to do something like that. You shouldn't judge a person based on anything. I guess that's why we connect so well. I went through a similar thing with my ex."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Your ex?"

"We used to get into terrible arguments, and he slapped me around. He ended up showing up at my apartment yesterday too."

So that explained her eye, and why Yuki was so damn adamant on her moving in with them. "Sorry to hear that."

She shrugged, not really caring anymore. "I'll be fine. Yuki's just being over protective. I like that though! It's nice to have someone who cares about you."

He chuckled. He would give the rat this one at least; he knew how to pick a decent person to let into the family. This girl was defiantly different. Different was good. Kyo walked behind Tohru into her apartment and waited while she packed her clothes. He sighed looking at the broken and torn furniture. Just what kind of an ex did she have? Why the hell would a person do this? He leaned against the couch while she shuffled from room to room, gathering her belongings. He looked up when a person stopped at the door, holding flowers. Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you?"

He stepped in the doorway, "I could ask you the same question."

"A close friend of Tohru's. You?"

"I'm her-"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Kyo looked down to see Tohru at his side with her hands crossed. She glared at the boy in the door. "Tohru, baby."

She cringed into Kyo's side. He put pieces together to figure that this was the ex who was abusive to her. And now he was bringing her flowers? What the hell was going on here? Fumio walked into the room and up to her with the flowers held in his hand. Tohru flinched when he got closer. "Can we talk?"

"No. Leave."

Kyo knew Yuki would be throwing a fit if he were here right now. Instead of just standing there, he tugged on Tohru's elbow. "Tohru, we should go."

She nodded her head, "Lead the way Kyo-kun."

He grabbed her bags and walked past Fumio, out into the hallway. Tohru walked past him, holding her arms. He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back. "You aren't going anywhere until we talk."

Kyo narrowed his eyes, "Dude, just let her go and walk away."

Tohru shut her eyes. She didn't want Kyo to get involved in this too. That would kill her inside. Yuki's family was being so good to her, and she was not about to let them do anything to help with her this problem. "Kyo, do you mind telling my landlord about the change?"

Kyo sighed. He knew Yuki would yell at him if he left her side. As much as he hated the rat, he knew leaving the brunette alone with her ex was wrong. He looked into her big blue eyes and shuttered. They stared right past him, and straight into his soul. His decision to stay wavered as her eyes pleaded with him to leave her alone for a couple of minutes. "Fine. 5 minutes, and then meet me out front okay?"

She nodded. She hit herself on the inside for making him leave. Damn her independence! Yuki would be so upset when he found out what she did. Fumio smirked when he heard Kyo lugging the two bags down the stairs. Tohru put on a brave face and stared her tormentor in the eye, "Fine. You wanted me alone, now what is it you want?"

He dropped the flowers to the ground and approached her, loving the way her brave face cowered in fear with every step. He was in front of her face, inhaling her scent when she finally shivered. "God Tohru, you smell so good."

Tohru rolled her eyes at the comment. The guy was insane and had such horrible mood swings! One minute he was nice, and the other he was slapping her! "You know Fumio, I really don't understand you. You cheat on me, slap me, and then when I leave you want me back? You give up on me for a while and then when I finally get to a place where I'm happy and find a guy who actually respects me for who I am you all of a sudden have to be so possessive?"

He pulled her into his arms, running his hands over her hips. "I can't help it. You're just so amazing. Give me a second chance. You know we were meant to be together."

She pushed him away from her disgusted with the way he was touching her, "You lost your chance. I don't belong with you. Now, I'm leaving thanks. Feel free to leave and never come near me again."

She brushed past Fumio; happy with the way she finally stood up for herself. She was almost near the door when he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, making her fall to the ground. Her head crashed against the floor with a loud thud. She could already feel the headache coming on. She stared up into his dark, angry eyes and bit her lip. She had a feeling that this was about to turn ugly.

He knelt down over her, and sighed. "I had hoped you would be a good girl and cooperate with me, but it looks like that damn singer of yours has decided to turn you against me."

She shook her head slightly. She could feel the large bump forming on the back of her head. "He didn't do a damn thing. That was your fault Fumio. Now let me up."

He held her wrists down and smirked at her. "Heed the warning. I'm always watching you. You'll learn where your true place is. You're nothing but a broken little girl who has nothing in the world. You'll come crawling back to me, when your plan to love Sohma doesn't go the way you want it too. The broken little girl will need me and will do everything I say for the rest of her life, got that?"

She glared at him, not even wanting to respond to his words. He narrowed his eyes and whipped his hand over her bad eye, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She held her eyes shut and nodded her head, just wanting him to let her go. Granting her wish, he released her wrists and stood up, walking over her and out the door. She laid on the ground for a moment, trying to gather her feelings and shove them away so she wouldn't look weak in front of Kyo. She sat up, wincing at the dizziness she felt due to her head. She stood up as slowly as she could and walked out the door, locking it behind her. She held the guard railing going down the stairs, her eye pounding with pain. "He just had to hit my eye didn't he? God my head hurts."

She didn't realize how close she was to Kyo when she talked out loud. He stared at her, wondering what the ass of ex she had said to her. "What the hell happened? Why is your eye even more bruised? Why are you holding your head? What did he say to you?"

She held up a hand, "Too many questions in one sentence Kyo-kun."

He dropped the bags and walked up to her, trying to get a good look at her eye. "Did he hit you again?"

She wanted to lie, and say she just ran into the door and fell, also hitting her head. But as she looked up at his worried face, her heart fell. She barely knew the guy, but he was still worried about her. He didn't have to care, just like Yuki didn't have to love her. Shigure didn't have to let her move in, but the three men did what they did because they actually cared about her. "Yes."

Kyo grit his teeth, regretting that he left her alone. "What happened to your head?"

"Can I tell you back at the house? So I don't have to keep repeating myself? I know Yuki will want to scold me too."

She walked past him and picked up her bags, starting the walk back home. He furrowed his eyebrows and ran after her, "Hey! Let me carry those!"

He took the bags from her, and walked by her silently, observing her. He watched her hand clamp onto the back of her head and rub, as if trying to soothe some sort of pain. His forehead creased in worry, as they approached the house, her eyes started to glaze over. She swayed, and Kyo dropped the bags to grab her arm so she wouldn't hit the ground. "Oh shit, Tohru!"

He held her arm and kept her body halfway in the air. She couldn't see; her head hurt so much. "Kyo, my head hurts."

"YUKI! I need your help!"

Yuki came dashing out of the house and paused looking at Tohru. He ran over to her and hooked his arms under her legs, using his other arm to keep her back held up. He looked down at her eye, "Did something happen? Why is she fainting all of a sudden?"

Kyo picked up the bags, "She wouldn't tell me. She just said you would scold her. She was holding the back of her head all the way here."

Yuki walked with her inside, smiling at how she cuddled against his chest. He set her on the couch before going to grab an ice pack from the freezer. He returned to see her opening her eyes and smiling at him. "Hey there stranger."

He chuckled and pulled her into his lap, putting the bag against the back of her head. She shuddered at the coolness and leaned into his arms, letting the side of her face pillow against his chest. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now why don't you tell me what happened? Then you can go get some sleep."

She shook her head, protesting the sleep. "But I have work tonight."

Yuki grinned, "I called your boss. She agreed to let you have the week off before you start at the closer restaurant."

Tohru could picture her boss just fainting when the famous Yuki Sohma called. "You made her swoon didn't you?"

He rolled his eyes, grinning on the inside at how well she already knew him. "Me? Swoon? Never."

She laughed, "Fumio showed up, wanting to talk to me."

"Go on, I guessing you made Kyo leave huh?"

She meekly nodded, waiting for the yelling. She held herself in a ball, just expecting something to hit her. Yuki stroked her hair, "Tohru, I will never harm you. You don't have to worry."

She undid her little ball and relaxed. He held the icepack against her head and leaned his cheek against the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair. "Continue, what happened while you and Fumio were alone?"

"He hugged me, put his hands on my hips, begging for another chance."

Yuki frowned. He really did not like the thought of some slimy guy touching his girlfriend like that. It shook him to the core. He gripped Tohru tighter, and waited for her to continue, "Please tell me you pushed him away at least."

"Of course I did, and I took your advice and stood up for myself. I walked past him and jerked me back so hard that I fell on my head."

So that explained why her head hurt so much. "Did he threaten you?"

She bit her lip, "He told me I was a broken girl who would come crawling back to him in the end and be like that for the rest of my life once things between us ended. And they he slapped me when I wouldn't respond to him."

Yuki sighed and kissed her forehead. At least she was away from him now, and safe. "Tohru, Tohru, Tohru, what am I going to do with you?"

She hummed against his chest, the feeling of being held by him making all her troubles just disappear. "I'm not too sure."

Yuki smiled, "I have an idea, but it can wait until you get some sleep."

"You're a blessing Yuki."

He picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into her new bedroom. She was asleep by the time Yuki managed to lay her down on the bed and tuck her in under the covers. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her sleeping face. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he said it anyway, "I hope you'll stay with me, even through what I have to do next."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ehh, sorry this had to be filler, but I couldn't just skip over without mentioning a few things. I also apologize for how long it's taken me to update, I had midterms in all my classes this week and I had to work late, so by the time I got home and wanted to write I was exhausted. But! Now that everything's done and I've caught up on sleep, I can write! So review! Chapter 10 for this will be up either tonight or tomorrow, Chapter 16 for Little Red Notebook will be up later and Chapter 2 for Zodiac Drabbles will be up later! Until Next time! **


	10. Breaking Down In her Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine!

Recap: He picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into her new bedroom. She was asleep by the time Yuki managed to lay her down on the bed and tuck her in under the covers. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her sleeping face. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he said it anyway, "I hope you'll stay with me, even through what I have to do next."

THE NEXT MORNING:

Yuki stood in Tohru's doorway, smiling sadly at her sleeping figure. She had been passed out all night, and never even moved from where he left her the previous evening. They both were skipping school today. Her, so she could sleep and actually get some well-deserved rest. Him, so he could get the meeting with Akito over with. He quietly shut the door and walked down the stairs, to see Shigure waiting for him next to the door. Shigure gave him a look of encouragement. "Ready to go?"

He nodded. He had left a note for Tohru to explain where they went in case she woke up and they still weren't back. He slipped on his shoes, and followed Shigure out to the car running in the driveway. He could feel his stomach turn. There was no way he wanted to do this; he would rather be out on tour alone again. He climbed in the familiar car and sat in his usual spot, laying his head against the cool window. Fall had come in the town, making it a bit chilly out. He used the time to think about the changes that had happened in his life.

He smirked thinking about the brunette back home. He was happy to have finally found the one he had been searching for. He felt bad for not telling her about the entire cure to the zodiac curse. It would eventually turn up, but the last thing he needed was to scare her away. He made her safe, and loved and that was all he cared about. He wouldn't let anything tear them apart now, and that was a promise he refused to break.

He was glad for the chance to relax after all the touring he had done over the past year. To him, being a simple high school student was fine for now. He was still writing and composing of course and knew that he would have to tour again once he graduated. It wasn't that he didn't love the singing; he just hated what he turned into in front of his fans. He worried that he eventually would forget to take his mask off in front of Tohru and drive her away.

He watched the forest go by and smiled at all the different colors of the leaves. Mixtures of red, orange, yellow and green flew over the place, decorating the ground, air and tops of trees. It was peaceful to watch the leaves fall to their designated spot on the ground and then be swept away by the wind.

Shigure stared at the quiet teenager in front of him, wondering what could possibly be running through his mind. He knew that whatever Akito had to say to him would probably tear him up inside, make him crawl even more away from the people who loved him. The only difference was that this time Yuki had Tohru by his side, and she would heal the pain he suffered at Akito's hands.

The car pulled up in front of the main estate at a slow crawl. Yuki's eyes grew worried as he stared at the gate and straight at Akito's room. Shigure sighed, "Shall we get this over with? Then we can just go back home."

Yuki could only nod as he emerged from the car. It had been years since he last saw Akito. He had been severely beaten and spent a week in the hospital. That was when he was 13 and wanted to start his music career. He was lucky Shigure managed to convince Akito that it was a good thing and that he would be the boy's manager on the road. Shigure stood by his side as he stared through the gates at the forest around him, "Ready?"

"Not one bit."

Shigure watched the silver headed teen stride through the gate with bravery and onto the porch that led to the elder's room. He couldn't go with him; this was something Yuki had to do alone.

Yuki paused when he reached the door willing himself to remain calm and collected. He quietly knocked and waited until he heard Akito tell him to enter the room. He looked back at Shigure who smiled at him, his eyes telling him that he would be alright. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him and taking a spot on the ground, his head slightly bowed. Akito stood facing a window, his back to Yuki. "Welcome back Yuki."

Yuki bit his lip, "Thank you."

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here, aren't you?"

Yuki remained quiet, knowing Akito would continue talking when he was ready. He shut his eyes and his head remained bowed. He thought about Tohru, and thought about music that would calm him. Akito turned around with a wicked smile on his face and stared at the boy kneeling before him. "Your curse has been completely broken, hasn't it Yuki?"

"Yes Akito. It has."

He tapped his chin, not really deep in thought, just thinking of ways to pull Yuki's strings. "Who's the girl?"

Yuki felt his heart drop into his stomach. The last thing he needed to know was who Tohru was. "A brunette, just a girl at my school."

"Really? I thought it would have been that Machi girl, wouldn't that have been nice?"

Yuki grit his teeth. He hated how Akito loved Machi so much. It made him sick every time he heard the girls' name. Akito grinned, "I think you're lying to me. It was Machi wasn't it?"

He knew he would regret this, but he could not stand the thought of Machi being the one to break his curse. "I'm not lying Akito, her name is Tohru Honda."

Akito frowned and walked forward, grabbing the back of Yuki's hair. "Tohru Honda, what an interesting name. However, I don't like how your curse has been broken. It doesn't matter, I'm still your god in this world."

Yuki shut his eyes, letting one tear slip out. He knew this moment was coming, and he would take the brunt of it. Shigure frowned hearing the screaming all the way to the car. He could hear a mixture of Akito's angry rants, his bipolar disorder kicking in. He cringed hearing Yuki's yelps of pain. He wanted nothing more then to just go in and grab Yuki and run, but he knew he couldn't do that. It wasn't long before Yuki emerged from the room, his eyes puffy and red. He walked to Shigure and just nodded, "Let's go."

He watched the boy climb into the car, wanting to just leave this place and go home. He followed, telling the driver to hurry them home. Yuki wiped his hands over his eyes, getting rid of excess tears. It was over finally, and he was happy about that. The insults and beating, he could have done without, but he was away from him now.

When the two men entered through the doorway, they could smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Yuki grinned through the remainder of his teary eyes, knowing that Tohru was up. She loved to cook, and even said it was one of the things besides music that calmed her.

Shigure looked around the house, impressed that there was not even one speck of dirt or dust. "It looks amazing in here! It's never been this clean before."

Tohru peeked her head out of the dining room and with a smile. "Lunch is ready!"

Shigure clapped his hands and dashed into the dining room to see a feast laid out. "Tohru! You didn't have to go to all this trouble!"

"It's my way of saying thank you for letting me stay. I'd be lost without you and Yuki."

Yuki smiled and tugged her arm, trying to pull her into his arms. "You're an angel Tohru."

She smiled against his chest, "Ditto Yuki, now eat before it gets cold!"

He laughed and sat down with her to eat some of the food she made. She cleared away dishes and did the washing and drying when the leftovers were put away. She soon joined Yuki in the living room, where he was rubbing his neck. She frowned at him, "Are you okay Yuki?"

He looked up at her, his face masking the memories, but his eyes betrayed the sadness he felt. "The meeting with the head of the family didn't go so well."

She looked at his arms to see bruises forming. She panicked and ripped his arm from his grip so she could look at it better. "What happened? Why are you so bruised?"

He looked at her, trying his best to not break down crying. She could tell his mind was jumbled and confused. She pulled him into her arms. "Don't push me away. Let me in Yuki."

He couldn't even form words. Instead, he just cried. He cried in her arms, letting out all his pain. Tohru held him, not caring that she didn't know what happened to make him so upset. He wrapped his arms around her torso, crying into her neck, staining her shirt. Normally he wouldn't let himself break down like this, especially in front of other people, but with Tohru, it felt so natural to let everything out into the open. Shigure stood by his office door, with a small smile on his face as he listened to the two.

Tohru hugged the boy she loved tighter in her arms. "Let it out Yuki, and don't feel that you have to hide anything from me."

Yuki sniffed and wiped away at the tears, "Don't leave me Tohru. Please don't leave me. I need you."

Why was he so worried she was going to leave? What did the head of his family even say to him? She opened her mouth to question him before shutting it and rethinking her answer. "I won't Yuki. I need you too."

Yuki faintly smiled, and held her tighter, the two broken teenagers, slowly healing the other. They needed each other, would do anything to be together. What they didn't realize was how fate would test them and their love soon enough.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I know this is short, but don't be mad, because I will be posting chapter 11 for this up shortly. Review! **


	11. Come Back to me Tohru

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine! I also do not own the song (Can you hear me- Taeyeon from SNSD) or (Star Star Star- SNSD).

Recap: Yuki faintly smiled, and held her tighter, the two broken teenagers, slowly healing the other. They needed each other, would do anything to be together. What they didn't realize was how fate would test them and their love soon enough.

Fall soon evolved into winter. It was January, although no snow had fallen yet. Yuki and Tohru had been together for over half a year now, inseparable. There was barely a time when they were never together. The fan clubs at school had backed off when Yuki declared to them that he was dating Tohru. He always walked her to work, and picked her up at night, always making sure she was safe.

Tohru sat on the porch on a late Saturday afternoon, sipping from a mug of hot chocolate. Life had been different for her since moving in with the Sohmas. She hadn't heard from Fumio since that day at her apartment. It unnerved her a bit, but she let it brush off her shoulder. Her and Kyo had also grown closer since she moved in. He had offered to train her in some self-defense and she was becoming quite good. She had also gotten very close to Shigure, who had been bugging her to audition for Yuki's recording company. Yuki was against her doing it, not wanting her to end up like him, unhappy and alone.

She wanted to audition, just to see how good she was. She was grateful for Yuki's caution and worry, but she still wanted to do it. She didn't notice Yuki standing at the door, his forehead creased with worry. "Tohru?"

She looked behind her at him with a smile, "Hey there stranger."

He yawned and sat next to her on the porch. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, "Everything alright?"

She shrugged, "Pretty good I guess. Just been thinking."

He chuckled, "You really want to audition today don't you?"

She could only nod, worried how he would take it. He sighed, "There's nothing I can do to talk you out of it?"

"You know how stubborn I am."

"If it makes you happy, then come with us to the studio today. Show them how beautiful your voice is."

She smiled and lunged at him, "Thank you Yuki! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you Tohru."

She leaned her head up and kissed him full on the lips, trying to convey how much she loved him. He smirked against her lips, and pulled her against his chest. When they broke for air, he smothered her face in kisses, loving the way she giggled. He still hadn't told her the other part of the cure yet, even though they had been together for quite a while now. "You should go get ready then. We're probably going to leave soon."

He watched her jump up and quickly run in the house to change her clothes and get ready. He sighed, he hadn't been to the studio in a while, and knew the company had wanted to talk to him for months now. He had a feeling it would be something bad.

Shigure and Tohru eventually walked outside to meet up with Yuki who was standing by the limo. Tohru raised an eyebrow, "We're going in that?"

Shigure laughed, "One of the perks of dating a famous singer huh?"

She giggled, "I guess so…"

He held out his hand for her and let her get in the car first, grinning at her startled gasp. He watched her as she looked out the window, watching the trees. He held her hand tightly in his, wondering if the company would actually like Tohru. It was impossible not to of course, but then again; there was always that one person who had to ruin everything.

Soon, the three were walking into the studio and Shigure was greeting everyone around him. Tohru stuck close to Yuki's side and he kept his arm firmly around her waist. The last thing he needed was for her to get lost in this huge building. They were led into a room where Yuki smiled and greeted everyone.

"So Shigure, is this the girl you were talking about?"

Shigure nodded, "Indeed it is! This is the lovely Tohru Honda."

A man in a black suit smiled at Tohru, "My name is Sato Yamagata and I'm the vice president around here, it's nice to meet you Miss. Honda."

She shook the hand he had extended out to her, "It's my honor to meet you Yamagata-san."

"Well, let's get you in that studio. I want to hear that voice of yours!"

She stood up and followed him through the door and into the recording area. He handed her some headphones and a few sheets of paper. "It's a new song we've been working on. Just start when you're ready okay? And sing into this microphone right here."

She took the papers and looked over the notes and lyrics and put on the headphones. Sato stepped out of the room and shut the door. Yuki and Shigure stood in front of the window, smiling at her. Sato cued the music and waited for her to start.

Tohru followed along with the music, and sang her heart out, hoping it was good enough to impress the vice president. Sato was amazed at how clear and pure her voice was. "She's got a wonderful voice. I'm surprised no one has signed her yet."

Shigure nodded, "Leave it to Yuki to fall in love with another amazing singer."

Sato's head popped up, "Speaking of that. As much as I hate to do this Yuki, we need you to do something."

Yuki knew it was bad news that he was going to receive when he walked in here. He couldn't imagine what it was until he saw Machi enter the room with a timid smile. She lunged at him, sobbing her eyes out. He stood there with wide eyes as the girl embraced him. He could feel Tohru's eyes on him, and he could barely turn around to see the hurt expression on her face. Machi hugged him tighter, "Yuki! I've missed you so much!"

"How can you miss me when I haven't seen you for years? You were the one who left in the first place."

Sato shook his head, "We'd think it be better for the company if the two of you got back together again."

Shigure stared at Sato with wide eyes, "You know he's dating Tohru right? For almost a year now."

Sato crossed his arms, upset that Shigure was even trying to debate this. "But Machi has been with us longer, and they have a history together."

Yuki was speechless. Was his company actually forcing him to do this? "I'm not going to break Tohru's heart for this."

Machi tugged on his shirt, "Come talk with me, please."

Yuki turned to Shigure who mirrored his expression. "Go see what she wants. I'll be here with Tohru."

Machi tugged Yuki out of the room, her mind in chaos. How dare this girl take Yuki away from her! She wasn't even all that pretty or have that good of a voice to just have Yuki's attention. They stopped in the hallway where Machi released him and glared up at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing Yuki?"

"Living my life with my girlfriend. You?"

"Trying to improve your image! We have to get back together!"

Yuki grit his teeth. This is why they broke up in the first place! She cared more of how they looked together more then what their actual relationship was. "I'm not breaking up with Tohru."

"You will if you want to continue making music Yuki. You know that what the company wants, they get. They want us to be together. The two best singers would be the face of the music they make here!"

"No! Forget it! I'd rather quit then do that!"

Machi heard the door open over Yuki's yelling. She grinned seeing Tohru emerge from the room. It would be her only chance to break them up and she took it. She lunged herself at him, holding him close to her, "I love you so much Yuki! I can't believe we're getting back together! I'll never ever leave you again."

Yuki didn't understand where the hell she got that from until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see the two most important people to him. Shigure and Tohru stared at him with equally surprised expressions. Tohru couldn't process the words she just heard. He wanted to leave her for his ex? Was Fumio right all along?

Yuki stared at Tohru; her confused blue eyes making him shiver,

"Tohru, this is not what it looks like. What she said is not true. I love you."

Tohru bit her lip, holding back her sobs and tears. "No I get it. You're a singer Yuki; you must have just gotten bored of me. I don't come from your circle. You want a better girl in your life."

Machi smirked. Finally the girl understood! "That's right! So maybe you should just leave with whatever pride you still have."

Yuki clenched his hands into fists and glared at the brunette next to him. "For the love of god Machi, shut up! I'm not getting back together-"

Tohru stepped towards him, "You don't have to hide it Yuki. If that's what you want, it's yours. I'll step out of the way if it truly makes you happy."

He reached for her only to have Machi pull him back and kiss him right in front of Tohru. Yuki shoved the girl off him and looked at the blue-eyed brunette standing next to Shigure. His eyes pleaded with her, begging her to believe him and not the words Machi had said. Tohru had felt her heart snap in two when Machi and Yuki kissed right in front of her. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned to Shigure, "Thank you for everything Shigure."

She walked past him and to the doors before Shigure called out her name. "Where are you going Tohru?"

She didn't have the strength to look behind her. Yuki permanently had her heart, and that would never change. Instead of crying and begging him for him not to leave her, she remained composed and left with whatever little dignity she had. "I'm pretty sure Yuki doesn't want his ex girlfriend living with him now that he's back with his true love. Again, thank you for your kindness, but I think I've overstayed my welcome."

She walked out the doors, and into the open air, her eyes bubbling with tears. Yuki watched the girl he loved walk out the door and possibly out of his life. "Shigure, please tell me this didn't just happen. Please tell me I didn't lose Tohru.

Shigure only shook his head. He knew Akito had something to do with this. He had never talked well of Tohru, even though she had done nothing to him. "I think it did Yuki. I think she left."

Tohru ran as fast as she could to the one place where she could let anything out. People stared at her as she ran past them. She didn't care. She let the tears fall when she made it to the cemetery. The sun was starting to set over the horizon, and the moon was making its way to the top of the sky. She only stopped running when she made it to her mother's grave. She collapsed on her knees in front of the headstone, letting all her sobs out. Her mother was the one who understood everything she went through, even though she wasn't even here. "What do I do mom? What do I do?"

She sobbed harder when she knew she wouldn't hear an answer. She had nothing now. No family, no home, no love, nowhere to go and no one to help her. "I miss you mom. I wish you were here right now."

She ignored the continuous vibration of her phone in her purse. She didn't care at the moment. All she wanted was to be alone, and just let her mother comfort her. She rested against the headstone, watching the light of day slowly slip away. She turned around and stared up at the sky, watching the stars. Slowly, she began to sing, the words just coming to her. She let her voice wrap around the cemetery, and her heart just spill out to the sky. She shut her eyes and more tears slipped from the corners of her eyes.

Eventually the night took over, and the day faded around her. She sat there, wondering where to go and what to do. She knew she had saved a ton of money from working, and could probably go get a hotel room. She felt like a fool when she stood up. How she could ever believe that Yuki would never get bored of her was insane. Fumio was right; she didn't belong at his side. She was never good enough for someone like Yuki.

She walked along the dimly lit streets, cringing at all the couples out on dates or families walking together. Was fate trying to slap her in the face more times then she could count today? She made it to a small hotel near her old apartment building and checked in for a night.

When she got to her room, she shut the door and cried more. She could not believe she had let herself get hurt like this again. Her heart felt like it was bleeding continuously. Her purse had not stopped vibrating ever since she left the stupid recording company. Quietly, she walked over to the stiff bed and took out her phone, not believing her eyes. She had about 100 missed calls and maybe 20 voicemails from Yuki alone. She saw that both Shigure and Kyo had called her too. She scrolled through the messages, her heart breaking even more.

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: Tohru! Where are you? Please talk to me. Come back. It's not true; I am not back together with Machi! I Love you and only you!_

_Sms: Kyo Sohma: God damn it Tohru, you better be safe! Why the hell won't you pick up? The damn rat isn't dating his ex. You know Yuki wouldn't hurt you like that. _

_Sms: Shigure Sohma: Tohru please, what you heard was a misunderstanding._

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: I love you Tohru. You have to believe me. I can't live without you. I can't stand the idea of you walking out of my life. Come back to me. Please call me. Come home. I love you. _

_Sms: Kyo Sohma: Come back best friend. We all miss you. Please come home._

_Sms: Shigure Sohma: Come back. You're apart of our family. Come back to your true home._

_Sms: Yuki Sohma: I love you. _

Tohru threw the phone down to the ground and let her face fall to the pillow. Wasn't it enough that he ripped out her heart, and now he was trying to rub it in her face for having nothing? She wanted to believe the words. But her mind wouldn't let her. Her mind told her that they were just teasing her, knowing that she had no one to go to. She cried herself to sleep, ignoring her phone that was continuously vibrating.

BACK AT THE SOHMA HOUSE:

Yuki sat at the table, his head in his hands. His eyes were full of tears and red. He had tried in vain to get in contact with Tohru, but had no luck. He knew how hurt she was, but she wasn't even responding to Kyo or Shigure. Shigure sat next to him, a cup of tea in his hands. It was quiet without Tohru in the house. Kyo sat on the roof, staring at the dirt trail, looking for her. Yuki sobbed, wanting Tohru back. "Why? Why did she leave? Why won't she believe me?"

Shigure shook his head. He had told the company that Yuki wouldn't break up with Tohru just to improve their image. After that, the two left hoping to stop Tohru before she left with all her belongings at home. Kyo was confused when the two arrived home asking if Tohru had been there. He was even more confused when the situation was explained to him. Yuki had punched a wall when he found out that she hadn't even come home first. He had no clue where she was or if she was even okay!

Yuki hated the words that came out of Tohru's mouth when she left. Machi was not his true love, nor would she ever be. Why couldn't Tohru see past that? "I never got to tell her anything about the cure. She wouldn't have left if I had told her sooner."

"Yuki…"

He threw his arms into the air, leftover tears spraying the table. "I can't just let her walk away from me! She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I agree, but we don't know where she is. Maybe you can talk to her at school on Monday, and convince her to come back."

"What if she never comes back Shigure?"

"If she loves you, she will. If she's truly the one who broke your curse, then she'll come back."

Yuki stared at his phone, willing her to send some type of message to him. When it didn't work, he just let his head drop to the table, more upset the Shigure could even comprehend.

EIGHT WEEKS LATER:

Yuki was a wreck. He spent most of his time in his room or Tohru's room, crying. He had learned that she had transferred herself out of his class and into another one, and was living somewhere in town. He had tried calling her boss to get some answers only to hear that she had quit her job and was working somewhere new. He barely slept, or talked to any of his family. He texted her everyday and tried calling, only to receive silence back, and it was starting to wear on him.

Shigure knocked on his door, "Yuki? Someone's here for you. Please come out?" He opened the door when he received no response to see the silver headed teen staring out the window, "Is it Tohru?"

Shigure sighed, "Unfortunately not."

"Then I could care less about who's here."

Shigure chuckled, "Please? It's Machi."

Yuki hissed at the name, "Why the hell would I want to see her? She's the one who ruined my life in the first place!"

Machi bounced into the room, "Come now Yuki dear, we have to go get ready for the award show tonight!"

Yuki dug his head into his arms, willing the girl to just go away. "Get the hell out! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Machi pouted and crossed her arms, "Come on Yuki! We'll be perfect together!"

He listened to the girl babble on and on. His patience with her was wearing thin, and he knew his control would snap soon if she didn't shut up. "If I go will you leave me the hell alone?"

She grinned and pointed to his tux, "Get ready! We're going soon!"

She bounced from the room and into Tohru's room to get herself ready. Shigure stared at Yuki, "You don't have to go to this thing you do know that right?"

Yuki chuckled, "Why hasn't Tohru come back Shigure? You'd think that after weeks of avoiding me, she would've at least let me know she's alright."

Shigure sighed; he missed the bouncy brunette too. "Not sure Yuki. I've tried finding information about her, only to come up with nothing."

Yuki stood up, "I suppose I better get ready for a night of hell right? Just kill me now and save me the pain."

Shigure left the room, leaving Yuki to his own thoughts as he slipped into the tux and combed through his hair. He slipped his fake mask on, and tried too act like the happy singer. Inside his heart was screaming at him for giving in so easily. It felt like he was just shoving Tohru to the side by gong to this stupid show. Machi clung to him when they arrived, and Yuki rolled his eyes as reporters took pictures and shouted questions at him.

"Yuki Sohma! What happened to your previous girlfriend?"

"Did she leave you?"

"Did you leave her?"

Machi stepped up, "He realized his love for me and we decided to get back together."

Yuki grit his teeth and ripped his arm from Machi's grip. The reporters were getting on his nerves. Machi was getting on his nerves. Tohru not talking to him was driving him insane! "No comment. No comment. No comment! Screw this, I'm going inside."

He headed inside with Machi on his trail yelling at him for avoiding the reporters. "You missed the chance to fix everything!"

"We are not together Machi! I came tonight so you would leave me the hell alone! I am not broken up with Tohru. I'm in love with her. Not you."

Machi laughed, missing the point. "Funny Yuki, now let's go find our seats."

Yuki shook his head and found his seat towards the front of the hall, and picked up his program. He wondered who the headliner singer would be since he refused to do it this year. It didn't say her name, just the company she was from. It was his company surprisingly. The lights dimmed, and he took that as a cue to sit down.

The host of the show had come out on stage introducing himself and some of the awards that would be given out tonight. Yuki's interest piqued when he started to talk about the headliner singer. "She's new to the music world, but is said to have an angel like voice. Looks like there'll be some competition next year right folks?"

Who was new to the music world at his company? Had he really not been paying attention to that? Of course not, his mind had been searching for ways to get in contact with Tohru. The host smiled, "Let's give a huge round of applause to the young and wonderful Tohru Honda!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELLLL? What did you all think of that? Huh? Tell me what you think! Review! **


	12. Was it all a Mistake?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine! I also do not own the song (Mistake- SNSD).

Recap: Who was new to the music world at his company? Had he really not been paying attention to that? Of course not, his mind had been searching for ways to get in contact with Tohru. The host smiled, "Let's give a huge round of applause to the young and wonderful Tohru Honda!"

Yuki could hardly believe his eyes. Was that really Tohru on stage? When did she sign a contract? Why hadn't she told him? If she was okay why could she at least tell him that? He almost stood, wanting to go to her before Machi tugged him down. "Stop acting like this Yuki. You're making a fool of yourself."

"Oh shut the hell up Machi. Please."

She glared at him, but found his gaze glued to the girl on stage. Tohru stared at Yuki and blinked. Why was he staring at her? She knew how much he wanted to talk to her, but felt like she couldn't handle the heartbreak. She broke the eye contact with Yuki and stared out at the audience. She timidly introduced herself and held onto the microphone. The lights dimmed in the audience and a single spotlight fell upon Tohru. The music started to softly play, and Yuki could his own heart being stomped on.

I'm still at the same spot

I'm weary from wandering by your side

Even today, as I was wandering

Day has passed again and again.

Now I'm here

You know. You know that my heart is hurting

Watching you smile makes my heart ache more

Yuki listened to her soft voice, his eyes never once leaving her figure. She looked so beautiful up there. He had missed her. She had truly become his best friend, and his lover. He wanted her back in his life. He missed waking up to her curled up next to him in his bed, or to the smell of her cooking. He missed the way they would play games and write song lyrics together. He missed the way those blue eyes would look at him as if he were the best thing in the world. How difficult was it to understand that she was the one he loved and wanted?

It's my mistake for not making you love me more

It's my mistake for loving you more than you love me

It's my mistake for not making you love me as much as I wanted you to.

She knew deep in her heart that her love for him wasn't a mistake. It had been more of anger and sadness that caused her to write these lyrics. But after looking at his pained eyes, she could tell that things were different. He looked at her with love and sadness mixed into one. He couldn't possibly want her back could he? No, not after getting back with Machi. She had been used, just like she was told she was. Her mind screamed at her, telling her to forget Yuki and move on.

How much longer must I cry

As I'm trusting that promise

You lied to me to wait for you

Even my greedy side has grown weary

You know. You know that my heart is hurting

You can't just ignore and laugh like that.

Yuki cringed at the lyrics. He never lied to her. He wasn't ignoring her. He only wanted the girl back in his damn arms. How many sleepless nights had he had wondering if she still felt the same towards him? He could tell she did, and all it would take was to convince her that he had never faltered in his love for her. A tear silently streaked down Yuki's cheek, his body trembling.

It's my mistake for not making you love me more

It's my mistake for loving you more than you love me

It's my mistake for not making you love me as much as I wanted you to.

Tohru's heart argued with her, telling her that she was wrong, and that Yuki had never strayed from her. She still trusted him with her life, but couldn't find an answer as to why. As she sang, she could her previous heartbreak and anger diminishing. Her heart continued to yell at her, to tell her that she had acted like a fool probably just lost Yuki forever.

I knew I couldn't have you

But my heart just kept growing

It's my mistake for Waiting by myself

Regretting by myself

Loving you.

It was my mistake

Yuki wiped away another tear from his eye. She could have him, always. It couldn't be a mistake. For him there was no mistake. He watched her soar through the music, still deeply absorbed in the song. He wanted to cry, right then and there. Why? Why did this all have to happen? Why was fate trying to test them like this? Wasn't it enough that they both went through hell before they found each other? Why did fate have to tear away the one good thing that happened to him?

Even though my heart was aching

I'm such a fool and couldn't let go

It's my mistake for not letting you go

It's my mistake

She didn't want to let him go. From the look in his eyes, it appeared that he wanted the same. Her heart raced when his eyes stared at her. Those damn silver eyes that looked at her with such love and sadness. Why? Why was this so difficult? Why did she have to lose the one best thing that happened to her? Suddenly, all she could see was him in the audience. His face, his smile, his eyes. She wished his strong warm arms would wrap around her and take away the pain. How she wanted nothing more. She knew it was over. She had screwed up. Yuki would never forgive her for leaving like that. She wasn't upset over him anymore. It was her.

Even though it could be all my mistake

That's ok. As long as you're there…

Always…

Please forgive me for being like this.

Who loved you

The audience erupted in applause and whistles for the girl on stage that was smiling and wiping away tears. Yuki clapped for her, pleading with his eyes to talk to him. Quietly, she thanked everyone and left the stage to the back where her mic and headset were taken off. She had only done this as a trial to see if she would like performing live. She hated it. She wished she had never gone with Yuki that day to the studio. She wished she listened to his caution. If she hadn't things would have been the same. She would still be living with the Sohmas. She would still have Yuki's love. She was glad she didn't sign a permanent contract, only one that would last for a few weeks. She wondered out the back door and into the cool evening towards her new apartment building. She sighed, wondering what the hell she would do now.

Yuki couldn't stand to be there any longer. The pain in his heart was causing him to be sick to his stomach. Even though he was glad to see her, knowing that she was out of his reach made him and his control almost snap. When the audience was laughing and talking, he stood up. Machi looked at him, "What's wrong Yuki?"

"I'm leaving."

Her eyes widened, "You can't leave! You're probably going to get an award tonight!"

He looked down at her, "Have them send it to my home. I'm leaving."

Machi watched him leave the hall with a frown on her face. The damn girl was ruining everything! She worked hard to make sure that everyone knew that they were together now. Yuki just wasn't cooperating with her. Didn't he care about he looked to the world? Her night was ruined because he left. She accepted his award for him, lying that he had fallen ill and went home for the remainder of the evening.

Yuki ran through the streets, more upset then he could imagine. He had to find her. He had to find the girl who never left his mind. Only, he had no clue where to start. A bit of guidance was all he needed. He looked around at the street he was on and found himself near the cemetery. Something drew him there. He knew where her mother's grave was. He had come with her to visit one day. When he reached the headstone, he stood there, staring at the ground. "Help me. Help me find your daughter."

He didn't expect an answer or a feeling, he just needed to talk and have someone listen without giving him false hope or excuses. "Miss Honda, I love your daughter. I love her with all my being. There's truly no other for me. But she won't listen to me. The media is against me. My company is against me. My fans are against me. How do I get her back? How do I get her to listen to me? How do I get her within my reach again?"

He fell to his knees in front of the headstone, and let his hands rest on his knees. It was true. Machi had spent so much of her time with reporters and magazines making sure they knew that her and Yuki were together when it wasn't even true. His company had even gone so far as to release a statement saying they were a couple. He cursed himself for his damn mask. That's all Tohru saw now, was who he was to the world. He couldn't accept that. All she saw was a singer who was happy about what he had with another singer, when on the inside he hated it. His head bowed and he gripped his fabric of his pants. "Help me! I can't be without her. Don't take her away from me!"

He held himself there, letting the tears flow down his cheeks. He looked up when he felt a warm aura wrap around him. He was alone, and no one else was in this place so late at night. What was this feeling? It was like a hug. He looked down at the grave in front of him, and smiled slightly knowing that her mother had listened and comforted him. It was nice to see where Tohru got her kindness. His head shot up as he thought of the way to win her back. What more then music? It was perfect, and in a way she would relate to him once again. He looked down at the headstone once more and put a hand on it. "Thank you Miss. Honda, thank you for listening. Thank you for your guidance."

He stood up and as he turned around to leave he swore he could faintly hear a reply of, "Take care of her."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's short, but bear with me! Chapter 13 will be up soon! Yay! Review! **


	13. Better Late then Never

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine! I also do not own the song (Your Eyes- Kyuhyun&Yesung of Super Junior) or (Memories- Super Junior).

Recap: He stood up and as he turned he swore he could faintly hear a reply of "Take care of her."

He walked home, his hands in his pockets. His way to win her back would have to be big. He knew he would actually need his family for this as well. They all loved Tohru too, and he would be amazed if they didn't want to help. When he walked in the door, he was surprised to see most of the zodiac crowded around the television watching the show he was just at. Shigure looked up at him, "Tough time I take it?"

Yuki chuckled as he removed his dress shoes. "Very tough time."

Hatori grinned at the singer, "We saw when you screamed no comment to the reporters. Kyo got a kick out of that."

Kagura shook her head, "You looked like you were crying when Tohru was singing. Then again, we could tell she was crying too. She sang it so beautifully too."

Yuki removed his jacket and laid it on the couch. He looked up at the faces of his family and sighed. "I was crying. When she left I couldn't stand to be there any longer."

Ayame stood and hugged his little brother. "Can we do anything to help?"

Yuki grinned, "Actually yes. I need all of your help for this."

The zodiac members grinned at him, "It better be good!"

Yuki laughed, "She'll come back with this plan. It will work if I know her well enough."

Shigure stood and clapped his hands together. Finally Yuki was acting a bit like his old self. "Just tell us what to do."

2 WEEKS LATER:

Yuki had spent the last two weeks preparing for this. He went on TV and went to magazines to advertise for his open and free concert. He talked about the rumors and denied have ever breaking up with Tohru to date Machi. Tohru turned on her TV one Saturday morning and froze seeing him on a talk show. She felt sad inside. He looked miserable, and beat up. The host was confused when Yuki denied dating Machi.

"But it's been in the news for over 2 months now. You deny it?"

Yuki could only smirk. He took the pleasure in making Machi look like a complete fool on television. "It's a long and difficult situation, but I never broke up with my girlfriend. We're still together. I love her."

Tohru's eyes widened, was Yuki really doing this? Going so far as to announce this on television? Wouldn't his company be mad? Had he gone insane?

The host of the show was surprised. She wasn't going to miss the chance to hear the juicy gossip. "So what happened Yuki? Why don't you explain?"

"Gladly. The company I work for wanted us to get together. They've of course retracted their earlier statement. But Machi has been the one pushing the rumors to be true. Because of this, I haven't seen my girlfriend in weeks."

"Do you think she's watching now?"

Yuki clasped his hands together, "I hope so. It'd be nice to hear from her."

"Anything you want to say?"

He looked straight into the camera and sighed. "I'm having an open concert tonight, free to the public. Tohru, if you are listening, I hope you'll be there. Tonight is for you. I love you."

Tohru turned off the television and let the remote slip from her hands. Yuki really just announced that he loved her on National Television. What did he mean the concert was for her? It was true that they never technically broke up. Did she risk the chance of going tonight? Curious, she decided that she would go, just to see what Yuki had to say.

The Sohma family ran around the concert hall, trying to prepare for the concert. Shigure and Yuki were going over the song order while the others got the sound systems ready. Shigure grinned at Yuki, "This is a brilliant idea Yuki. Do you think she'll come?"

Yuki let his shoulders slump and he let out a deep breath, "I hope so."

He had still not heard anything from her. It had been 10 weeks since he last held her, and he planned and telling her the cure once he finally had the chance. He had written two new songs, responding to the one she sang at the award show. He would get the message that he loved her across to her one way or the other. It was pouring outside in town, rain racing down to the ground. It reminded him of the day he first saw Tohru.

Shigure placed a hand on his shoulder, "You did the right thing at the company. I'm proud of you."

Yuki smirked, "I'm glad I have a lawyer for a brother. It's thanks to him that I was able to get the statement retracted."

Shigure laughed. Ayame had threatened to sue over their statement for publishing false statements about Yuki. He also threatened to sue over the contract and remove Yuki from the company if they didn't allow Yuki to make his own choices about his personal life.

Kyo laughed next to Shigure. "I will admit it was funny to watch."

The three looked up when they heard the door to the hall slam open. Machi trudged in completely soaked to the bone. She glared at Yuki, "We need to talk."

He raised an eyebrow, "So talk?"

"Alone."

He laughed, "You're insane. Talk here in front of my family."

She clenched her hands into fists. She couldn't believe Yuki had ruined everything she had worked so hard to build. She looked like a complete idiot when she went on a talk show and was called a liar. "How dare you make me look like a fool on TV!"

"I'm pretty sure you did that on your own Machi."

"We could've been together! We could have been the face of music! Why in the hell would you give that up? It was perfect!"

Yuki jumped down off the stage and walked up to her. He was absolutely sick of this. The girl had caused way too much trouble in his life, and he wanted it to end now. "You are a heartless person. You lied to your fans. You lied to the world when you said we were together. I was merely fixing your mistake. We never had a true relationship."

What, did he have sudden amnesia now? Did he forget that he dated her before this Tohru girl? "We did so! We dated!"

"You call that dating? It was more of you and I screaming at each other like we are now! You want money and looks! I want none of that! I want nothing to do with you!"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Yuki…"

His eye twitched. What didn't the girl understand about the word no? "No, none of this bullshit anymore. We've never had anything. I respect you as a singer, but nothing more. You will not ruin any chance I have of getting Tohru back. I have had it with you Machi! Just leave me and my life alone!"

"Tohru this, Tohru that. What's so good about the girl? What has she ever done for you?"

He narrowed his eyes at the annoying brunette, "Tohru changed my life."

"She's made you into something you're not. You aren't the singer you used to be."

"If anything, she made me into the person who I needed to be."

"Yuki…"

"Just leave. You have no purpose here anymore.

Yuki turned away from her and jumped back on the stage. He walked past Shigure and Kyo who were staring at him with surprised expressions. Machi stood there with an open mouth and wide eyes. He brushed her off! She would not be cast aside so easily! "You'll regret this Yuki! You'll regret the day you left me!"

He stopped walking but never even looked back. "How can I regret leaving you when we were never together?"

He smiled to himself as he walked backstage. He listened to Machi curse and scream to his family before she left through the door, slamming it behind her. He let his shoulders slump. "Finally. That's over with." He appeared back out on the stage to see the entire zodiac staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Took you long enough!" Haru said laughing.

Kagura grinned at Yuki, "You better get my best friend back tonight. I miss her!"

Kyo walked up to Yuki and clapped him on the back. "Just bring her home. We miss her just as much as you do."

"You better tell her the cure too!" Momijii said.

Yuki smiled at all the encouragement from his family. Tohru really had changed them. She brought them all closer together. Him and Kyo actually got along now. Kagura spent more time over at Shigure's, along with Haru and Momijii. Hatori smiled a lot more around the family. "I will."

Ayame hugged his brother, "I expect to see my sister in-law tonight brother."

His eyes went wide, "Sister in-law?"

Ayame smirked and winked, "She will be that someday won't she? Why not treat her as such now."

"Yes! Our precious flower will one day be officially part of the Sohma family."

Yuki could only chuckle and look at his watch. The show would start in a half an hour, and he could hear people already lining up outside the doors. "Guess I better go get ready huh?"

Kyo nodded, "If we see her before the show starts, we'll tell you."

Yuki smiled genuinely, "Thank you."

Shigure shoved him towards the back and told him to get ready. Fans were let in to get to their seats, rushing to get to the front. Kagura found a front row spot and saved it for Tohru. Kyo and Haru stood out in the corridor, watching for any sign of her. Haru started to get discouraged when he couldn't see her. "Think she'll come?"

He shook his head, "She will. I know she will." He laughed thinking about a past memory he had with the brunette. It made him believe that they would see her soon.

_They had been training all morning and were currently sitting out in the yard, trying to catch their breath. He looked at her, "Tohru, are you happy?" _

_Tohru was confused by his question but shrugged her shoulders. "In general yes, but that also depends on what you're referring to Kyo-kun." _

"_Happy here with the Sohmas?"_

_Oh so that was what he was talking about! Why wouldn't she be happy? Did it look like she was? "You all have become my family. Why wouldn't I be happy?"_

_He grinned at the confused and sarcastic girl sitting next to him, "I can't ask woman? How are things with you and Yuki?" _

_She clapped her hands together and blushed when she thought about her boyfriend. "Perfect! He makes me so happy." _

"_What would you do if you ever broke up?" _

_She smiled, not thinking that it would ever happen. "I don't think I could stay away from him for too long. He's the one thing that makes my world light up. Without him, it'd only be darkness." _

Kyo knew she couldn't stay away from this concert, no matter how much she wanted to deny that Yuki didn't love her or had broken up with her. He stood outside waiting, searching. Haru had already left to go inside and sit with the rest of the family. Kyo checked his watch to see that Yuki's show started in 5 minutes. "Where are you Tohru?"

Kyo sighed ten minutes later when he heard Yuki starting the show inside. He waited and waited. Was Tohru actually not going to come? Did she not get the message? He opened the door and looked back towards the pouring rain once more, hoping to find her running towards the hall. "Come on Tohru. Please don't give up on Yuki yet."

WITH TOHRU 10 MINUTES BEFORE THE CONCERT:

She was all set to go and had about 10 minutes before Yuki's concert began. She grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She paused when she heard a knock on the door. Not even thinking about it, she ran to the door and opened it. She regretted it immediately. Fumio stood there with an eyebrow raised as he looked over Tohru. "Where are you going looking so sexy?"

Tohru looked down at her clothes. She had on a light grey skirt and shear purple top. "How the hell did you find me just as I was leaving?"

She went to shut the door in his face but he held out his hand and shoved it open. It made her stumble towards the couch as he walked in the room. He glared at her, "You're leaving? Good you can come with me back to my place."

She actually laughed, "I'd have to be crazy to do that Fumio. I'm going to my boyfriend's concert."

He narrowed his eyes. Did the girl know how sexy she looked? He had no intention of letting her go and make up with the singer. "You're leaving with me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Tohru shut her eyes. She had enough of this. Why is it that he always appeared at the worst possible times to ruin her life? She shook her head and screamed, "GET OUT FUMIO!"

"Damn it Tohru! I told you I'm not leaving without you!"

She picked up her phone and purse. She glared at her ex, "I'm leaving to go this concert. You cannot stop me. You've already made me late!"

"You are not going to his concert Tohru! I forbid it!"

Tohru clenched her hands into fists. "Forbid it? YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!"

"YES I DO!"

"GET A LIFE FUMIO AND STAY THE HELL OUT OF MINE!"

He had never seen Tohru so pissed off. It was sexy to see her like that. But that wasn't helping him right now. He hated how much work it would take to get rid of her damn independence again "You're only going to get hurt again. I told you that you didn't belong at his side. And what happened? Oh that's right, he dumped you for his ex."

Tohru shut her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears, "It's not true! We aren't broken up!"

He walked up to her and grabbed her arms, determined to make her leave with him. "You're broken up Tohru. Can't you see the difference between you and him?"

She ripped her arms from his grasp, "I don't care! I'm going to see him."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her hard, biting her lips along the way. Tohru's eyes widened and she took her fist, and let it land right in Fumio's stomach. He fell to the ground groaning, with the brunette standing over him. "Don't. Touch. Me."

She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran. Her legs carried her down the stairs and out into the pouring rain. She mentally groaned when she realized how far away she lived from the concert hall. She looked at her watch and paled. His show started 20 minutes ago. She looked up when she heard Fumio screaming her name. "Damn it Fumio."

Her brain didn't register anything but running as fast as she could to the hall. She pushed her legs hard into the ground, doing her best to not fall along the way. "I'm coming Yuki. Please know I'm coming."

She looked down at her phone gripped tightly in her hand and tried to type a message to one of the Sohmas. Fumio was on her tail, trying to catch up with her. "Tohru! Get back here!"

"Shit! Go away Fumio!"

Instead of typing, she concentrated on running. She thanked the heavens above that she had been a cross-country runner. The rain blinded her vision as she dashed through the streets, trying to figure out what way to go. She looked behind her to see Fumio running towards her.

She panicked and started to run again. She knew she was close to the hall, and it must have been intermission by now. She screamed, praying that somehow he heard her plea. "I'm coming Yuki! Don't give up on me! Please don't give up on me yet!"

WITH YUKI:

He sat in his dressing room, wondering why she hadn't showed. Had he truly lost her? Kyo and Kagura sat with him, trying to calm him before he went back on. Kyo sighed, "I'm sure she's just running late Yuki."

"Wouldn't she have texted one of us then? What if she never got the message?"

Kagura patted his back, "That would be impossible Yuki. You've made this big. I agree with Kyo. Something probably happened to her along the way here."

Kyo scoffed, "I wouldn't be surprised if her ex showed up at her place."

Yuki shivered, "I'd kill the guy. She's still my girlfriend."

Kyo chuckled, "We know that Yuki, but you realize how controlling he was to her?"

"Please don't remind me."

Kagura looked at her watch, "You go back on in a couple minutes. Maybe she'll show up during the second half."

Yuki stood up, "I don't know what will happen if she doesn't."

Kyo and Kagura looked at Yuki as he left the room. Kagura nudged Kyo, "Call her one more time."

As he picked up his phone he smiled. "I don't have to call her."

"Why not?"

He turned his phone around and showed it to Kagura. She grinned at the message displayed on the phone. She cheered on the inside.

_Sms: Tohru Honda: I'm coming! _

Kyo smiled, "I knew she couldn't stay away from him."

She stood and held out a hand for Kyo. "Let's go. Haru is saving our seats."

The two went back to their seats just as everyone was coming back from intermission. The family stood in the front, with sad expressions. Shigure looked at Kyo, "Hear anything from Tohru?"

Kyo looked towards the doors and smirked. He held up a hand and counted backwards from five. When he had one finger remaining, the door opened and Tohru burst through, shaking off some of the water.

Shigure grinned, "Tohru!"

She looked up at the zodiac and smiled. She had made it just in time for the second half of the show. Kagura ran to her and squeezed the life out of her. "You came! I can't believe you came!"

She hugged Kagura back. She had missed the girl while she was gone. "Yea, I'm here."

The lights dimmed and Kagura dragged Tohru over to her seat. The rest of the family, while avoiding any transformations, immediately hugged Tohru. It felt nice to be back with the family. "Does Yuki know I'm here?"

Kagura only pointed to the stage when the music began. Yuki sat on a stool, not having seen Tohru yet. "This is a brand new song that I've written. It's called your eyes."

His own eyes were shut through the song, his heart believing that Tohru was listening. He let his voice fly with the lyrics, and let the tears streak down his cheeks. He didn't want to open his eyes if Tohru wasn't watching him. If Tohru wasn't in his reality, then he wanted to have his eyes shut where she was with him at all times. The audience moved with the music, loving his ballad and his voice.

Tohru smiled at the words. Leave it to Yuki to know exactly what to say to reaffirm everything she wanted to believe. If she weren't holding Kagura and Kyo's hands, she would have rushed up to the stage and hugged him. His voice was so full of passion and emotion as if he were trying to speak directly to her heart. He finished the song slowly and quietly, making the audience burst into applause and cheers.

Yuki opened his eyes and looked out over the audience. He could only smile when he saw Tohru right in the middle of Kyo and Kagura in the front row. She had come. Her blue eyes stared straight at him, and her normally shiny and wavy brown hair was wet and hung straight down. She had run through the rain to come and listen to him. He put the microphone up to his mouth once again and started his other new song. It was called memories.

Tohru moved her head side to side and did her own thinking about the memories she shared with Yuki. There was the time they had gone on a picnic in the forest and she had gotten chocolate smeared all over her face. She almost laughed remembering how funny his hair was in the morning when he woke up. She giggled quietly remembering their food fight. She dragged Yuki and Kyo into the kitchen to taste the brownies she was going to make when it erupted into an all our war between the three. The kitchen had been covered in chocolate batter, flour, eggs and whipped cream by the time the three were done.

Yuki could remember his own memories about Tohru. He thought of watching her train with Kyo, and how she curled into a ball when she would fall asleep watching a movie with him. He was smiling on the inside remembering how bouncy she was when they walked home from school, or how she would trip down the stairs and fall right into his arms.

By the time the song had ended, the audience was standing and clapping. Tohru clapped with a subtle smile on her face. She remembered the first time their eyes met in a hall like this, at one of his concerts. Shigure smiled as Yuki bowed and did a couple of more ballads to finish up the concert.

Tohru's stomach grew uneasy when he bowed a final time and thanked everyone for coming. Would he yell at her for leaving? Should she run away from him? She looked at Kagura, "I'm going to step outside for some air."

She frowned, "You are going to talk to Yuki right? He's been absolutely miserable without you Tohru."

"Miserable?"

"The boy hardly left his room or even ate. He's been so depressed since you left. If you had come home that day, we would have stopped you from leaving."

Tohru frowned and her heart pounded with guilt. She'd hurt Yuki that much, and she never gave him a chance to explain either. "Doesn't he hate me? I hurt him. I left without letting him talk to me."

Kyo patted her shoulder; "I don't think Yuki could hate you if he tried. It was a huge misunderstanding, and both of you were hurt, but not by each other."

Ayame grinned, "Kyo is right dear. Now go get your air, and we'll send Yuki out."

She nodded and walked to the door. Kagura had already left to go drag Yuki out from his dressing room. Once the door was shut, she walked over to the window and started out into the rainy night. It wasn't long before she felt another person behind her. She shut her eyes and smirked when the person's arms wrapped around her waist. She recognized the arms as they pulled her against a warm chest. "Hey there stranger."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I originally had chapter 16 up for That Little Red Notebook, but took it down after a very good reviewer pointed a few things out to me. It desperately needed to be rewritten. During the course of that, I began to focus on Hidden Behind the Mask, and I plan to finish it, before I continue with That Little Red Notebook. Sorry if this disappoints anyone, but this story should be finished soon! Don't hate me for ending it here! Chapter 14 is almost done! It should be up today or tomorrow! Until Next Time! **


	14. You Broke My Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters! But the Plot for this Story is mine!

Recap: She nodded and walked to the door. Kagura had already left to go drag Yuki out from his dressing room. Once the door was shut, she walked over to the window and stared out into the rainy night. It wasn't long before she felt another person behind her. She shut her eyes and smirked when the person's arms wrapped around her waist. She recognized the arms as they pulled her against a warm chest. "Hey there stranger."

Yuki couldn't believe he was actually holding her again. He turned her around and caged her against the window. He stared down at her wide blue eyes that held fear, sadness and love mixed into one. "Don't you ever leave me again Tohru Honda."

"How do you plan to keep me Yuki Sohma?"

"Don't tempt me Tohru."

"With what? What are you-"

He removed his hands from the window and pulled her against his body, his lips crashing down to meet hers interrupting her sentance. His eyes fluttered shut and he pushed her against the window, letting his body hold her there. Her arms wrapped around his neck, supporting herself since her legs started to sway. It felt so good to have her lips on his. His hands found her waist and squeezed. He ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth. She obliged and let out a small moan when his tongue found hers. He broke for air first, but laid his forehead on hers, keeping eye contact with her as they gasped for the air around them. He wrapped his arms around her back, not wanting this moment with her to end.

They held each other, alone in the corridor. Her head rested on his shoulder, and he ran his hand down her slightly dry hair. "Why did you leave Tohru? I've been through hell while you were gone."

"I left because I thought you would be happier without me."

He held her tighter, his being instantly rejecting her words. "Such a silly girl to think such things."

She chuckled, "That day in the studio, I realized how much better the two of you looked together. I thought you both would relate better with each other because of your singing. It didn't help that you two kissed right in front of me."

He shook his head, "Forget about that day. Forget about what you saw. That had to be one of the worse things I ever experienced in my life. Anyway…I need to tell you something important."

She looked up at him, her eyes instantly worried. What bomb would he drop on her now? "I'm listening."

"Remember how you were the one to break my curse? Do you remember the cure?"

"Yes, it was admitting your love to someone."

He bit his lip in guilt, "Well, I didn't tell you the rest of the cure."

She pulled away from him slightly with a panicked expression. "There's more?"

He shook his head in acknowledgment, "I didn't want to tell you at first because I thought it you scare you away from me. I realize now that I made a mistake in doing that. I should have told you before all of this happened."

She sighed and rested a hand on his chest. Well better late then never right? She hoped it wouldn't tear them apart again. "Tell me Yuki."

He took a deep breath and let his head slightly bow away from her eye contact. "There's only one person for each member of the zodiac. That one person can break the curse when they return the love that is admitted by the cursed. They can be with no other person."

She looked confused. Did he want to explain that to her in a language she understood? He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'm saying that you're my soul mate Tohru. Even if I were to admit to another girl before you that I loved them and they returned my love, my curse would not break. I could never truly be with them. But when it happened with you and you returned my love, my curse broke. You are the only one I'm meant to be with forever."

Her eyes watered as she processed the words. Yuki was her soul mate? She smiled and shut her eyes, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. He held up a finger and gently brushed away her tears. He smiled at her, happy to finally have that off his chest. She looked up at him with big eyes, "Soul mate?"

"Yours."

She leaned into his chest and let out a sob. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Let it out Tohru."

"I've missed you so much Yuki. I missed everything about living with your family. I felt so alone after I left. When I saw you at the award show, I felt hopeless. I thought there was no chance for me to win you back."

He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her muffled sobs and sad words. "I missed you too Tohru. I know exactly how you felt."

She gripped his shirt and cried harder. "I'm sorry for running. I hurt you so much. Now after hearing that, I feel so terrible for not letting you explain. I was so angry, and so depressed. I'm so sorry Yuki."

He just shook his head, "That doesn't matter right now. We both got hurt. The only important thing is that you'll come back to me, won't you?"

She looked up at him, wiping at her red eyes. "You want me to come back? After running from you? Why would you want me back?"

He laughed and kissed her nose, "Why else would I go through all this and spend so many sleepless nights wondering if I'd ever see you again? Of course I want you to come back. I told you this Tohru, and I will keep telling you this. I can't live without you in my life. I love you and only you."

"I love-"

"Don't even continue that phrase Tohru."

The couple looked up to see Fumio standing not even 5 feet away from them. Tohru cringed into Yuki's chest. Yuki glared at Fumio, "You're ruining my reunion with her. I don't take too kindly too that."

"Sorry Sohma, but did your precious girlfriend forget to tell you that we kissed?"

Yuki looked down at Tohru and found her glaring at Fumio. "Tohru?"

She could not believe Fumio would actually try to slander her right in front of Yuki. She would cry if Yuki didn't believe her over Fumio. "Kissed? You practically violated me!"

Fumio rolled his eyes, "Please."

She pointed a finger at him, "You're the reason why I was late to Yuki's concert!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "He was?"

Tohru shook her head; "I had planned to be here right when the show began and then talk to you during intermission. But this moron showed up at my apartment right as I was going to leave. He wouldn't let me leave unless it was to go to his apartment! When he kissed me I punched him in the stomach and ran here. I got here just as intermission finished."

Yuki counted to ten in his head before he strangled the boy standing a few feet from him. Thanks to Fumio, he almost believed that Tohru had given up on him. The only thing keeping his feet planted to the ground right now was Tohru in his arms.

Fumio smirked at the two standing away from him. He walked towards Tohru, his eyes hungrily running down her bare legs. "It's not my fault you can't keep your girlfriend in line. Look at the way she looks! But hey! If you don't want to do anything with her, I'll-"

Yuki punched the guy so hard in the nose that he landed a few tiles away from where he was standing. Yuki cracked his wrist and stood in front of Tohru defensively. She had a hand on his back, trying to calm him.

"Don't ever talk about Tohru like that. Keep your grubby hands off her or I'll make your life a living hell."

Fumio sat up and stared at the singer with blood gushing from his nose, "God that hurt! How the hell can you punch like that?

"Just because I'm a singer doesn't mean I'm not trained in martial arts and fighting moron," Yuki said rolling his eyes.

Tohru tugged on Yuki's shirt, "Yuki."

He turned to her and saw the shock in her eyes. His anger diminished slowly and he hugged her. He wanted to hear the words she was saying. He had missed that phrase from her for so long. "Finish what you were saying before the idiot here showed up."

She grinned, "I love you too Yuki."

He swept down and kissed her hard, using his hands to cradle her face. Fumio glared at the two, "Get a room!"

Yuki broke the kiss and smirked at the boy on the floor. "Gladly. Come on Tohru, let's go home."

She smiled as he pulled her back into the concert hall and backstage where the Sohma family was talking and waiting. Kyo spotted them first. "Well? Are you coming home yet? Or are you going to be stubborn and have us drag you home?"

Tohru grinned and leaned into Yuki's side, "No, I'm coming home."

Kagura squealed and ran over to Tohru. She tugged on one of her arms, trying to detach her from Yuki. "Yes! Girls' night! Come on Tohru! I'll come with you to get your stuff from your place."

Yuki hugged Tohru close to him, "Maybe I wanted her tonight Kagura."

Kagura grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled again, "No! You get to have her anytime, don't take my girl time!"

Kyo crossed his arms and stood in the middle of his cousins. "Maybe I wanted to train with her tonight!"

"No! She has to play games with me tonight!" Momijii said bouncing up and down next to Haru.

Yuki twitched and tugged her back, "I just got her back! I wanted to spend time with her!"

Haru crossed his arms, "We just got her back too."

Tohru's arms were stretched out as Yuki and Kyo tugged on one arm and Kagura and Momijii tugged on the other. "Guys! Please!"

No one could hear Tohru over the argument. Kagura tugged again, "Yea Yuki! And I've waited how long to have a girls night?"

Kyo pulled Tohru out of the mix and off to the side. "Let her go woman, I said we're training!"

Momijii pouted, "Games!"

Yuki grit his teeth and glared at his cousins, "I'm having some damn alone time with my girlfriend!"

Hatori actually laughed, "I think the entire family wants a piece of you Tohru."

She couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She stood next to the three adults and watched the family squabble. "Somehow, that doesn't bother me."

Shigure smiled, "Do you have that much at your apartment?"

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow."

"Excellent! Let's go home and have dinner shall we?"

The three adults started to walk away until Tohru spoke up, "What about Yuki and the others?"

"They'll notice sooner or later. Come on Tohru," Ayame said.

She shrugged and followed after Shigure, looking back to see them all squabbling still. She giggled when she got to the limo and realized they still hadn't noticed she was gone.

Yuki crossed his arms, "Tohru wants to spend time with me tonight, right Tohru?" When she didn't answer, he looked around and cussed, "Oh hell, now where did she go?"

Shigure popped his head back in the room and smirked at the 5 teenagers, "You snooze you lose! She's already in the limo!"

Yuki took one look at his cousins before dashing off. Kyo was on his tail. "Damn it rat! You won't beat me in a race! I want to train with Tohru!"

"I'm spending time with my girlfriend tonight you stupid cat! Move!"

Shigure laughed and held the door open for the 5 teenagers to shove their way in. Tohru sat in Yuki's spot, watching the Sohmas with much amusement. Yuki managed to squeeze in first and take a seat next to Tohru. Kagura pouted, "Yuki!"

Yuki only smirked and wrapped his arms around Tohru. Shigure patted the girl on the shoulder, "Give the two some time to readjust. I'm sure you can have a girls night next weekend with Tohru."

Kagura smiled, "True, hey Kyo want to watch a movie with me later?"

"No!"

"Please Kyo? Please?"

The car started to the drive back to the Sohma house with the entire family talking and gossiping in the back. Tohru leaned against Yuki's chest and shut her eyes. His arms were wrapped around her stomach and he was resting his head on top of hers. She snuggled against him and let out a sigh.

"You okay?"

He felt her nod. "Happy and exhausted."

"Get some sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

He grinned, "Of course."

She smiled and took a deep breath, letting the exhaustion from the day wash over her. Yuki smiled and watched her sleep the remainder of the drive home. He carried her in the house and up to his room, slowly laying her on his bed. Finally, things were back to normal around here.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Tohru's eyes fluttered open to the sun through an open window. She turned around to see Yuki holding her close to his chest. She smiled, so it wasn't a dream. She had been worried that she would wake up to her bedroom in her apartment. She poked Yuki's cheek, "Wake up sleepyhead."

He wrinkled his nose and dug his head into a pillow, "Five more minutes Tohru."

She giggled, "But we never got to spend time together last night. I guess I can go train with Kyo all morning if you want to sleep more."

His eyes shot open and he stared at her amused face. "You're so mean."

She laughed, "But you love me anyway."

He stroked her cheek, "It's so good to have you back Tohru."

"It feels good to be back here. I really don't belong anywhere else but here, with you."

"You know I visited your mother while you were gone?"

She raised an eyebrow. He visited her mother? On his own? "Why?"

"She gave me the idea of how to get you back. I swear I heard her say to take care of you."

Tohru stared at Yuki, "Yuki…"

"Weird huh? She comforted me like I was her own son. I see where you get your kindness and sweet nature. I wish I would have had the chance to know your mother Tohru."

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me."

He chuckled and hugged her. "It was you who saved me princess."

"How so?"

"Simple. You broke my mask."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, question for all you reviewers out there. What would you rather see happen? 1 or 2? **

**1. The next chapter would be the epilogue with no sequel. **

**2. I do a few more chapters about a world tour, and Tohru and Yuki graduating, and then an epilogue. **

**Let me know. I have both ideas written out, but I wanted some feedback before I decided. Review! **


	15. Author's Note

**Hello Everyone! **

**So, I've decided not to continue on with this story. As much as I wanted to, I've decided to use my new ideas for a different story I'm working on. Sorry if this disappoints anyone!**

**Please do forgive me for not writing or updating these past 2 months. School and work have become so hectic and leave me absolutely no time to sit down and actually write my stories.**

**But! The next week is my spring break and I will have 2 weeks to do nothing but write and update stories so yay! Look for an updated version of Little Red Notebook soon and a new story between Sasuke and Sakura for Naruto! I will continue with Zodiac drabbles and possibly a new story for Yuki and Tohru!**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and gave support for this story! Look for new stories in the future! Until Next Time!**

**-Moonlight**


End file.
